Kage, the Welsh Dragon Emperor
by ShadowMaster024
Summary: Kage awoke one morning to find somebody in his bed. Since then, his life was a little crazy. He found out that he was now a devil and had a hidden power inside of him. Sounds familiar, right? Well, Kage may have a similar life, but there is one thing that makes him different. One big way.
1. Ch 1: Black Magic Woman

Kage awoke, shooting up from his bed, short of breath as though he'd been running a marathon. He looked over to his alarm clock along his bed, playing a rock song. 'I like to dream, yes. Yes, right between the sound machi…' He turned it off and shook his head.

He couldn't tell if what'd happened was a dream or reality. Whatever happened, he felt a great pain in his chest, as if somebody has stabbed him. That's what he saw in his dream anyways, if it was a dream.

He rubbed his eyes, still tired even though he had just woken up. He remembered vividly what had happened. He had been on his first date with any girl ever.

It was going pretty smoothly as far as he could remember. He recalled it, to when she asked him that fatal question.

" _Kage, would you mind dying?" asked Yuuma, his date. This question threw him off, he had no idea how to react to that._

" _I'm sorry, do you mind repeating that again? I don't think I quite heard you right." Kage asked, sure that he had just imagined that._

 _Just then, he was unexpectedly struck with something in the chest. He looked down to see something bright, penetrating his chest._

 _He coughed up blood then fell to his knees. He was feeling an unbelievable pain from whatever was in his chest._

 _He looked over to Yuuma, who was smiling. She let out a little chuckle "I'm sorry, but I had to kill you, you were just too much of a threat." She said._

" _W-why?" asked Kage._

" _Well, you can't blame me. That's what you get when you have the Sacred Gear in you." Said Yuuma as she left. Kage had no clue what she was talking about, but that didn't matter._

 _His vision slowly began to fade away, he was starting to die._

" _I can't believe this," Kage thought to himself "my first date, and I get killed? Well, this is my fate. I just wish that I could've lived, just to be with her"._

 _In his last thought, the only girl he could think about was Rias._

 _"R-Rias." Kage called out quietly._

 _His vision was becoming black, and then he saw her as his vision faded away._

" _Just who was that?_ " Kage thought to himself. "Oh well, that doesn't matter, I've got to get ready for school." He said to himself.

As he got up to get ready, he looked into the mirror, horrified to look into it. Something about his eyes, he couldn't help but to look in terror at what he saw. After he had gotten ready, he put on some mirrored aviators and left for school.

Kage went to Kuou Academy, a once female-only private school that had recently begun accepting male students, but it was still mostly full of girls. It was Kage's parents' idea to send him to that school.

" _Oh, come on Kage," his mother said, "It may just be a good experience for you"._

" _Yeah, it just may help to fix your little… problem"._

" _Thanks mom and dad."_ Kage thought to himself sarcastically.

The academy wasn't so bad, apart from one problem. Kage was kind of scared of girls. He couldn't quit explain why, but talking to one, and somewhat being around them, made him uneasy a lot.

His parents were right though, it had helped overcome this fear quite a bit. He got into his classroom and sat down next his friends, Matsuda and Motohama.

"So, have you watched that porno I lent you?" Matsuda said, loud enough for the class to hear.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't even take it, I gave it back!" Kage shouted as he punched Matsuda in the head.

"Well, look in your bag." Matsuda said with a grin on his face.

Kage looked into his bag, surprised to see it in there. "Damn you, Matsuda!" he shouted as he punched him in the head a few times.

"Well you guys, there is quite the breeze today. The girls' skirt are lifting, so it's a good day to look at their panties" Motohama said with a creepy grin on his face.

"Don't say that so nonchalantly." Kage said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, look what I've got. A limited-edition parody porno!" Mastuda shouted in excitement.

Kage saw all of the girls looking their direction, he could tell most of the girls were disgusted by them.

"They're so disgusting.", "They are so pervy.", "What a couple of virgins.", "Why does Kage even hang out with those two?" He heard many girls muttering to each other.

This was usual, as the girls were always talking about how disgusting Matsuda and Motohama were, and they were always asking why he hung out with them. They didn't have any problem with Kage. He was actually quite popular with the girls, they all liked him, although he was somewhat nervous about being around them.

Kage was a fairly good-looking guy. He very dark, black hair that hung just below his shoulders, and a good-looking face. He was quite athletic as well, and well-toned. He began to suspect that his new glasses were become popular among the ladies as well.

They all worried about how Kage might give into their perverted ways. But he was used to their behavior. After all, he'd been friends with them since they were kids, and they weren't focused on such pervy things.

"Hey, keep mocking us. But I'm sexually assaulting all of you in my head!" Matsuda shouted at them.

"Oh my God, dude. Knock that off." Kage said to Mastuda, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Motohama, help out here!" Kage shouted over to Motohama. But he was too busy gawking at the porno Matsuda had bought.

Kage sighed as he held Matsuda back from the girls then pushed him back into his desk. He sat down and sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"What's wrong man?" Matsuda asked, "You seem different today".

"Yeah, your usually much livelier than this. Normally you have an easy time keeping Matsuda back." Motomaha pointed out. "Are you sick?'

"No, I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't gotten much sleep." Kage replied

"Could it be that you have been thinking of that Yuuma?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you guys don't remember her?"

"Yes, I never forget a girl that I meet."

"I swear I remember introducing you guys to her." Said Kage, thinking back to when they first met her.

" _Hey guys, this is Yuuma, my girlfriend." said Kage, pointing his hands out to her._

" _Hi, I'm Amano Yuuma, please take care of me." Yuuma said cheerfully._

 _Motohama and Matsuda both swung at Kage, which he ducked._

" _I can't believe that Kage has a girlfriend! This is crazy!" Matsuda exclaimed._

" _Yes, this is quite unnatural, especially for somebody with a… condition, such as Kage's" Motohama followed up._

" _Well, I decided to move on and give it a try." Kage said as he put his arm around his friends' shoulders._

" _Maybe you guys should consider getting one too." Kage said in a joking manner._

"Well, if you did, you should have her cell phone number." said Motohama

"I'm not sure what happened to it, it must have been erased." said Kage.

"Who would do something as petty as that?" asked Matsuda

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyways!" Kage exclaimed.

"Well, maybe if we all hung out tonight it would lift up your mood." Motohama suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Kage, "But no porn, if there's porn, I'm leaving".

Matsuda and Motohama both groaned.

All of a sudden, he noticed everybody gathering around the window. Kage went to see what it was all about. There she was, the envy and yet idol of all girls and the dream of all men. Rias Gremory, a third-year student at Kuou Academy.

That was the one girl Kage had ever dreamed of, he thought about her quite a lot. Most girls he never thought of, but she was different. He didn't know why, but she was.

As Rias walked about, she looked up at Kage, or Kage thought she did anyways. He thought back to when he had been killed by Yuuma, he swore he'd seen her there just as his vision began to flee.

…

Kage laid back on a chair in Matsuda's room as Matsuda and Motohama were both reading porno magazines. He still wasn't okay with it, but at least they weren't watching it. This was a trade he was willing to make.

"Why don't any of us have girlfriends." Matsuda asked.

"I was once called to by a girl, but they just mugged me behind the school and took my money." Motohama said, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Well, maybe because you two are a couple of pervs and I'm scared of the female gender." Kage pointed out.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed in unison. Kage couldn't help to chuckle a bit.

…

Motohama and Kage both left Matsuda's place, "See you later, Kage." said Motohama. "Yep." replied Kage

As Kage walked home, he felt a weird feeling in the air. " _I feel fine, but I can't help a little strange._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Hello there," Kage turned around to see a man dressed in black, "who do you belong to? Unless you're a stray."

Kage left, paying no notice to the man behind him. He then started to hear the man follow him. Kage started to run. Kage stopped just outside of a park, looking around to see if anybody was near. The coast seemed clear.

"Trying to run, I see." Somebody said behind him.

Kage turned to see the man that he had seen outside of Matsuda's house. Kage jumped back, keeping some distance from the guy. He noticed that he had black wings, just like Yuuma's.

"Maybe you'd care to tell me your master, if not, I'll have to kill you." said the man.

Kage was confused, and kept silent. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to kill you." he said, as something bright began to form in his hand.

" _What is that?_ " Kage thought to himself. A spear started to form in his hand. " _Wait, that's the same one Yuuma put through my chest._ "

The man threw the spear at Kage. He was able to move just in time to avoid it. The man, being somewhat surprised, approached Kage and swung at him. Kage ducked it and punched him in the face.

The man was knocked back a step. "I'm surprised. If I were a human, that may have knocked me out." He said, wiping his hand across his mouth. "Whoever your master is, it looks like they have somebody special. Unfortunately, I'm still going to have to kill you."

Kage took another swing at him, but the man dodged it at what Kage thought was an incredible speed. He then kneed Kage in the stomach, to which Kage exhaled sharply. Kage turned to see another spear of light coming his way, this time it was too late to dodge it.

He groaned in pain as the spear went through his chest, just below his right shoulder. This was a far worse pain than he remembered the last one being. He tried to pull the spear out, but it burned his hand.

"Having trouble there? That's because it's made of light, and light is like poison to you devils."

"A devil?" asked Kage, "I'm no devil."

"Oh, but you are, now let me help you to take this out." said the man, as he pulled the spear from Kage's shoulder. "It, looks like you're still alive, I did after all only hit you in the shoulder. Here, this time I'll make sure to kill you!"

The man lifted the spear, just then, something hit his arm. He looked to see his sleeve was burnt off and his arm was kind of burnt too. He looked over to see a girl with crimson hair.

"This is my servant here, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave him be." said the girl.

Kage looked up to see the crimson-haired girl, and he knew who it was.

"Ah, Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Said the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Fallen Angel." replied Rias.

"So, this here is your servant, looks like you picked up a pretty good one here."

"Yes, this is my servant. If you kill him, there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

"Yes, but if one is out my themselves again, don't be surprised if they are killed."

"Dually noted."

"Well, I'm off, let us never meet again."

Rias turned to see Kage with his hand over his bloody shoulder. He looked up at Rias.

"R-Rias." Kage said, as he felt himself succumbing to the pain.

"Here, let's bring you home to heal these wounds." Rias said, helping him up.

Kage smiled, just as he collapsed from the pain.

Kage awoke in his bed as his alarm went off with a heavy riff. 'Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my migh…' Kage shut of his alarm as he put on his glasses.

Kage looked around his room. Everything seemed fine, he couldn't figure out why he had felt strange. He then looked down at himself.

"What the hell? Why am I naked!?" Kage asked himself. He didn't remember taking his clothes off.

Kage heard somebody moan to his left, he looked over to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Rias Gremory.

" _Rias!? What the hell!?_ " Kage thought himself. He couldn't recall her coming into his room either. Whatever was happening, Kage couldn't quite piece it together.

Rias began to stir. "Oh, Kage, I see you're awake."

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Why aren't you clothed? Wh-wh-" Kage was speechless.

"Kage, are up honey." asked his mom from downstairs. "You'd better have a good reason for being home late."

"Shit." Kage said under his breath. "Y-Yeah, just give me a minute!" He called to his mom.

"Is it morning already?" Rias asked.

"Oh shit, we need to get you covered up, man." said Kage. Just as he was about to cover her up, he tripped over the blanket and fell into her, his face planting into her boobs as his glasses got knocked onto the top of his head.

"Kage-" his mom came into his room to see Kage on top of Rias, both of them naked.

"Dammit." Kage said under his breath as he pushed his glasses down, just before he lifted his head.

"Sweetie! Kage, he-he-!" his mom shouted to his dad.

"What is it, dear?" his dad asked.

"Kage is naked in bed with a girl!?" his mom exclaimed.

"You guys are so lively in the morning here." Rias said with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, and why are you naked?" asked Kage.

"Well, I brought you home after what happened last night. Which, by the way, how is your shoulder?" Asked Rias as she began to dress.

"Oh, yeah." said Kage, as he recalled the man that had thrown that spear through his chest, "It's fine".

"So, that actually happened last night, huh?" asked Kage

"Yes, it did." said Rias, as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Well, where is the wound?"

"I patched it up for you." Rias replied. "I'm surprised how well you're taking it, saying how bad it was. But I've been healing you by giving you my power, which is why I was in bed with you. Embracing you in the nude." Rias said with a provocative smile on her face.

Kage felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face. He wiped it off.

"You see, I'm a devil," said Rias, "you're also my servant, so please take care of me, Kage." 

A/N: Italics are either thought, a distinct focus on a word, or flashback; you'll be able to tell the difference. Bold is when there is a change of voice or Ddraig/Albion's voice.


	2. Ch 2: Runnin' with the Devil

Chapter 2

That morning, Rias and Kage both walked to school together.

"I'll see you later, Kage." Rias said, before parting ways.

"Bye, Rias." Kage said.

She turned around to wave to him. Kage couldn't help to smile, it felt like he was in bliss. The thought that he would now get to be with the girl of his dreams made him happy.

The entire day, he could only think of Rias.

"Hey Kage," Matsuda called out from behind Kage, "you wanna hang out? We can look at some nudie mags."

Kage hit him in the head. "Stop saying that, besides, I'm busy."

"You're cold." said Motohama.

Kage had a smirk on his face, he had a dirty thought in his head. "Hey, you guys, have you ever actually seen breasts? In real life?" asked Kage.

"What do you mean?" Motohama asked.

"Is this about you being with Rias? What happened between you two?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah, you have an obligation to tell us everything that happens between Rias, you bastard." said Motohama

"Well…" Kage started.

"Hey, Kage." somebody had called out.

Kage turned to see that it was Kiba Yuuto. He was a typical ladies man, by the looks of him. Not to mention that he was adored by every girl in the school. That, of course, meant that he was envied by all the guys, except Kage, because he couldn't care less. But Matsuda and Motohama were fuming by the mere presence of him.

"Hey, Kiba. What's up?" asked Kage.

"I've been instructed by Rias to bring you with me to her." said Kiba.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Kage said to Matsuda and Motohama as we left with Kiba.

All of the girls watched as Kiba and Kage walked by.

"Ooh, Kiba is with Kage.", "Maybe Kage should hand out with Kiba more, instead of those perverts.", "Hopefully Kiba doesn't start hanging out with those loser friends of Kage's. I don't want their pervy-ness to rub off on my Kiba". These were a few of some of the talk that Kage expected to hear as they walked down the hallways.

As they walked through the hallways, many girls were waiving to Kiba and walking by. It was just as Kage had feared, lots of girls being around them.

Kage and Kiba approached a building at the old schoolhouse.

"Here we are, the Occult Research Club's clubhouse." Kiba said as they came up to the building.

Kiba knocked on the door and heard somebody call to come inside. They both entered the clubhouse. As Kage entered, he inspected the clubhouse, looking around to see everything in the clubhouse. As he looked around, he noticed a girl sitting on the couch.

" _That's Koneko Tougou, the 'school mascot'_." Kage thought to himself.

"Koneko, this is Kage." Kiba said, introducing Kage. Kage nervously waved to her.

She looked at him and hid her food away from him. Kage found that strange.

He noticed that there was a bath in the clubhouse, which was even stranger.

Whoever was showering turned off the shower and stepped out of it.

"Here you are Rias." Kage heard somebody say behind the shower curtain.

" _Rias was in there? Damn, too bad I didn't get to see that_." Kage thought to himself.

After drying off and getting dressed, Rias moved the curtain aside.

"Oh, hi Kage. Sorry, but since I stayed at your place last night, I didn't get to shower. Sorry to make you wait." said Rias.

"No, it's fine." said Kage.

"Ah, I guess that makes you Kage." said the girl standing next to Rias, "My name is Akeno Himejima." she said, introducing herself.

" _Well, so far it seems like this club has quite a few girls. Great._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Well Kage, welcome to the Occult Research Club, where we are all devils." said Rias.

"All of you are devils?" Kage asked.

"That's right. We are all devils, aside from us devils, there are; fallen angels which are like that man you met last night with the black wings, and angels which I imagine you know what those are."

"Yeah, I know what those are."

"We also try to make pacts with humans to gain power, as do angels and fallen angels." said Rias, "Do you understand everything I've said?"

"Uh, yeah." Kage replied, "But why the clubhouse?"

"It's just a cover up." said Kiba.

"Ah." said Kage.

"Do you remember this girl?" Rias asked as she handed a picture to Kage.

"Yeah, this is that Yuuma chick." Kage replied.

"Well, she killed you." said Rias. Kage was surprised to hear that, but it made more sense as to why he had felt that pain in his chest that morning he had woken up so abruptly. "She killed you because you possess a Sacred Gear."

"A what?" asked Kage.

"A Sacred Gear, something that gifted people have that grant them incredible feats beyond that of normal people."

"Woah, that's pretty cool." Kage said. He suddenly realized something, "Wait, are you saying that I have one of those inside of me?"

"Yes, let's try it. Try and draw the power from the Sacred Gear. Let the power course through you and draw it from within."

"Ok." Kage said as he stood up. He focused on trying to draw it from within, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, where he was drawing from, or anything about it really.

"Just focus on finding the power, Kage." said Rias.

Kage tried more and more, but couldn't draw anything.

Rias came up to him and put her hand on his chest. "Come on, feel it from within." she said.

Kage felt the heat rise on his face and a shiver down his spine. He suddenly felt a surge of energy. A red light lit up behind his glasses, and a red light shone on his right hand. It began to turn black and scaly. A bright light shone from his hand, as the light faded, they saw that his hand had turned into an armor of black scales with a red orb on the back of his hand.

"Holy shit!" Kage exclaimed.

"Yep, that's your Sacred Gear. Now, we need you to make some pacts. Here." Rias handed Kage a paper with a pentagram on it.

"What the hell is this?" asked Kage.

"It's a simplified pentagram, we use them because almost no one knows how to make one anymore." Rias explained, "It's how we get to the people who want to make pacts with us."

"Oh, is that how…" Kage started.

"Yes, as you were dying you wished that… actually, I'm a little embarrassed to say it." Rias said, blushing. "But regardless, I saved your life and revived you to be my servant, just like everyone else here. Let's show him." Rias said as wings opened up from her back.

Kage looked at the others as they all had opened up wings from their backs.

"Wait a second, does that mean…" Kage started. He looked behind him, and wings suddenly sprouted from his back. Kage began to feel a little dizzy. "So, I'm a devil that serves you now, right?"

"That's right, so do your best." Rias said, winking to him.

"Right. No problem Rias." said Kage.

"Ah, ah, you are to refer to me as president." said Rias.

"Ok, so what now Ria-President? Can I call you Prez for short?"

"Sure. Now, tell me, what do you want in your life?"

"Well," Kage gulped, "I'm a bit embarrassed."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me." said Rias, putting her finger under Kage's chin.

"Ugh..." Kage began to say as a bright light shined, then sent him to whoever had called him. Even behind his shades, the light was still somewhat blinding.

He opened his eyes and looked to see a big, burly man dressed in a tight princess-like outfit. The very sight made Kage's skin crawl.

"Finally, someone is here to fulfill my wish." said the burly man.

"Wh-what is that?" Kage asked.

"For somebody to watch this whole anime with me." the man said as he pulled out an entire collection of DVD's.

Kage gulped.

…

"Well, that sucked." said Kage, looking at the contract in his hand.

Kage stood up, hoping to go somewhere to shake that memory from his head. When he stood up, a bike crashed into his side. The girl riding the bike flew past him onto the ground while Kage stood there unfazed.

Kage looked over to the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

Kage helped her get her things together. He looked at the ground to see a headdress. "Here." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." she said putting it on.

When she put it on, Kage had noticed that it was the headdress for a nun. When he saw that, he took a step back.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Nothing." Kage replied.

"Well, I'm looking for the church, do you think you could help me." she asked.

"I don't think so." said Kage.

" _Helping a nun and having to walk around with a girl I don't know, I don't think so._ " Kage thought to himself as he turned to walk away from her.

"Please." she said as she tugged on Kage's sleeve.

She looked at Kage with these puppy eyes that, for some reason, Kage couldn't ignore. It was like looking at a sad dog that'd lost its way.

"Alright, fine." Kage with a sigh. He knew that he wasn't going to like this.

"Great!" she said with excitement as she pulled a cross out from her dress, "The lord lights my path."

Kage's head throbbed in pain from, he grabbed his head with his hand as he winced in pain.

Kage noticed that her attention had turned towards a hurt boy. He watched as she healed his injury with amazement.

"There you go, you should be all fine." she said cheerfully.

A woman came calling for the boy. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"That girl helped me, she healed me." the boy said.

"Stay away from people like that." the woman said as she glared towards the girl.

Kage was upset by that, he couldn't believe that she could be so rude to somebody that helped out her son.

"Hey, go to hell." Kage said to her as she was leaving.

"Don't worry about it." the girl said. She meant well, but Kage could see that there was a pained look in her eyes.

"Thank you!" the boy called to her.

Her eyes lit up with joy at that. She smiled and waved to the boy as they left.

"Alright, let's just go." said Kage as they both headed off to the church.

…

"Well, here we are." said Kage when they arrived at the church.

"Thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed.

Being around the church made Kage very nervous, knowing that it was enemy territory to devils like him. " _Rias will be pissed if she finds out I've been here, I should really leave_." Kage thought to himself.

"I should be leaving." said Kage, trying to get away from her.

"Wait! Let me repay you in some way." said the girl.

"No, it's fine." said Kage.

"Well, I hope we see each other again." she said as Kage began to walk away.

"Yeah, sure." Kage said sarcastically.

"Well, my name is Asia Argento." she said to Kage.

"Yeah, cool." said Kage.


	3. Ch 3: If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

"That was very reckless of you!" said Rias, clearly upset with Kage.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kage said. He had already said it four time, he was getting tired of it now.

"Ugh, I should've paid more attention. Just don't do it again." Rias had a very stern look on her face, "Entering a church can be trouble for a devil, even going near one can be dangerous. If a devil enters one, it may cause problems between the devils and the church. Having relations with anybody related to the church can also spell trouble, especially exorcists."

"Okay, I won't do it again." said Kage.

"Well, if you're done nagging at Kage, we have some business to do." Akeno said from behind Kage.

"What's that?" asked Rias.

"We've been given an order of suppression by the Archduke." said Akeno.

"A what?" asked Kage.

"Come along, you will see." Rias replied.

…

They arrived at an old, abandoned building.

"Okay, so what are these orders of… whatever?" asked Kage.

"We are essentially asked to kill rogue devils. They have lost their ways and betrayed their masters." said Rias.

"It is important that you know something more about the hierarchy of the devils and their underlings. There are very few pure-blooded devils remaining, so in order to train elites they began using a process known as evil pieces." Rias explained, "You know what chess is, right?"

"Yeah." replied Kage.

"Well, each underling of a master is given a piece and they all have special talents and abilities. Along with this, the higher class of devils began testing the abilities of the underlings called 'rating games'." said Rias.

"What the hell is a 'rating game'?"

"Basically, just a huge game of chess where two teams comprised of a master and her underlings battle until a winner is declared."

"Well, what piece am I?" asked Kage as they walked through a door into a room., which was dark, smelled foul, and covered in a red mist on corner of the room.

Before Rias could answer, they heard a sound move across the room.

"Oh my God, it smells awful in here." said Kage.

"That would be the stench of blood." said Kiba.

"Show yourself, we are here to exterminate you!" Rias said loudly.

"Well, he's not going to show himself now that you said that." said Kage.

The pale figure of the rogue devil appeared through the mist from the corner of the room, holding what appeared to be two large lances. "What a lovely scent, devouring you would be a pleasure." said the pale man in a low, grainy voice.

"Hm, never mind." said Kage.

As it walked closer, they saw that the lower half of it's body was that of a giant lion. Kage had a disgusted look on his face when he saw its full figure.

"That fuckin' disgusting!" exclaimed Kage.

"Right you are Kage." began Rias, "Now let's kill this bitch!" she exclaimed.

"You pretentious brats!" the devil exclaimed.

It swung its lances at Kiba, and it appeared as though it had cut him. Suddenly Kage had vanished. The devil looked up to see him in the air and Kiba cut both of its arms off.

"You see, Kiba is a "Knight", and his specialty is that he has incredible speed." Rias explained.

Kiba landed next to the devil's feet.

"You little bug." the devil said as it put its foot down to squash him.

Koneko went underneath the foot, Kage was sure that they'd be hurt. As it put its foot down, it was stopped a couple of feet from the ground. Koneko began to lift it from the ground.

"Koneko is a "Rook", her specialty is strength." said Rias.

The devil then swung its tail at Koneko, but she put her arms up to block it and stopped the tail in its tracks.

"She also has amazing defense, simple moves such as that won't have any effect on her." said Rias.

"I will say, that was pretty impressive." said Kage.

Koneko then shoulder blocked the devil, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Now it's my turn." said Akeno in a sing-song tone.

The devil looked up at Akeno, its eyes filled with fury.

"Akeno is a "Queen", she is all of the pieces put together. Unbelievably powerful." said Rias

Akeno pointed her finger towards the sky, then brought it down so that it pointed at the devil. There was a sudden strike of lighting that struck the devil. It screamed as it was overcome by lighting. Kage eyes widened in shock at the display of power he saw. As the devil collapsed on the floor Akeno turned around and flashed a big smile at Kage. Kage flinched a little at that.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." he said as he leaned toward Kiba.

"Looks like I get the final blow." said Rias as she approached the devil.

"You think that was bad, watch this." said Kiba.

A ball of magic formed in Rias' hand, growing larger in size until it was twice the size of her head.

"Dust to dust." she said as she struck the devil with the ball of magic. As it disappeared, there was a hole in the wall and the devil was nowhere to be found.

Kage gulped, "Damn."

"Alright, great work you guys." said Rias, "Now, what were we talking about Kage? Oh, that's right, your evil piece."

"Ooh, what is it? Am I fast like a knight?" Kage said, making sharp exhales as he swayed back and forth as though he was dodging punched. "Am I as strong as a rook?" Kage said, flexing his muscles in a few different poses. "Am I as powerful as a queen?" Kage said as he raised his fist.

Rias couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that. "No, you're a "Pawn"." she said.

Kage clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Well, that's lame." he said.

Kage turned and walked with the rest of the Occult Club out of the building and they all parted ways

On the walk home, Kage only had one thought on his mind. " _A Pawn, I'm a Pawn? Of all the pieces, I'm a lame ass Pawn._ " Kage thought to himself, disappointed in the piece he'd been given. But, in reality, Kage didn't know a thing about chess or the piece he's been given. He sure as hell wasn't going to look it up either.

…

The next day, Kage slowly woke up in the infirmary bed that he usually naps on when he is skipping class. He suddenly felt somebody wrapped around his body. It was Rias!

" _What the hell is she doing sleeping next to me? And why the hell is she in the nude!?_ " Kage thought to himself, becoming very nervous. He then began looking at her curvaceous figure, feeling her soft skin, and looking at how peaceful she was as she slept. " _I don't know, the girl of my dreams sleeping naked right beside me. This may not be so bad."_ Kage thought to himself.

Rias began to stir. Her eyes opened to see Kage.

"Oh, Kage you're awake." said Rias, "I saw you sleeping here and I figured this would be a nice place for a nap."

"Why are you naked though?" Kage asked.

"I can't sleep if I'm not naked, silly." said Rias, as though Kage should've known that.

"Good to know." said Kage.

Rias noticed Kage scoping her out, she looked down at her chest, assuming that that was what Kage was looking at.

"So, I see that you're a fan of breasts." said Rias.

"Well…" Kage began before Rias cut him off.

"Would you like to touch them?" Rias asked.

"Not…" Kage began before Rias cut him off again.

"Well, I want you to do one thing for me." said Rias as she began to become closer to him. Kage began to back up until his back was pressed against the wall. She trailed her finger down his chest and closed in until her mouth was right next to his ear. Kage gulped and began to break into a nervous sweat. He inhaled deeply, and held his breath in.

Rias opened her mouth to speak. "I want you to get a contract." Rias got up and dressed herself very quickly. "Well get on it, come back to the club room when you've done that, see you soon." she said cheerfully as she left.

Kage exhaled deeply after she left. "She's bribing me by letting me cop a feel on her titties?" Kage asked himself out loud. "I'll do it anyways, but for Rias."

Kage walked around the school placing the papers with pentagrams on them. After he was finished, he headed to the club room.

"Oh, hi Kage." Kiba greeted Kage as he entered the room.

"Hey there." Kage replied.

"Oh, Kage. You have a summoning for you." said Rias, "Now, get in the magic diagram."

Kage stepped onto the diagram then was teleported to where he was being summoned to. Kage then appeared in a small two-bedroom apartment. "Is anybody home? I'm the devil you summoned." Kage called out into the apartment. Kage approached the rooms and he scoped the rooms out. Kage looked into the room on his left, he noticed a familiar smell. " _That the scent of blood._ " Kage thought to himself. He stepped into the room to look around. As he did that he turned to see a body nailed to the wall as thought the were crucified on an upside-down cross.

"Well, hello there you piece of shit." said a voice from behind Kage.

Kage turned to see a man with silver hair, wearing a white overcoat and a cross. "I'm glad you showed up." he said, "I am Father Freed, and I get off on killing devils like you, he said as he walked closer to Kage until he was in his face.

Kage put his hand on his face and pushed his head back to get distance from Freed. "Back the fuck up." said Kage, "So I' guessing you're the sick bastard that did this. Why?"

"Because he was signing contracts with devils, so I had to kill this piece of scum." said freed with a malicious expression on his face.

Kage looked at Freed with a disgusted expression. "Why kill him though, you disgusting freak?" Kage asked.

"Oh, looky here, I'm being talked down to by a devil." Freed said sarcastically. He began to laugh at that, "Well, listen you shitty devil. Devils get their power from human desire, so if I kill the trash that summons them, then I save them from further impurities and take the power from the devils."

"Ok, but this is still unforgivable." Kage said as he furrowed his eyebrows and bared his teeth at Freed.

"Oh, now it's interesting!" Freed exclaimed as he pulled out a gun and a sword.

Freed charged at Kage swinging his sword at him. Kage dodged each swing, but as he was dodging a blow, he was shot in the shoulder.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!" Kage exclaimed. He looked at his shoulder. " _I've felt this pain, it's made of light._ "

"How'd you like that one?" Freed asked, licking his lips.

"Good God, you're such a freak." said Kage.

Freed swung his sword at Kage again, as Kage was about to dodge it, somebody jumped in front of the sword. The person seemed familiar. It was Asia.

"I had that, you know." said Kage

"Watch it Asia, I almost split you in two!" Freed yelled at her.

"Leave Kage alone." Asia told Freed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Freed asked, "You know this guy is a devil, right? "Why are you protecting him?"

"Kage, you're a devil?" asked Asia as she turned to him. Kage nodded.

"Well, soon he will end up like this guy." Freed stepped out of the way to show Asia the man nailed to the wall. Asia's eyes widened in horror. "Now, move so I can kill him." Asia continued to stand in Freed's way.

"I won't let you hurt Kage." said Asia.

"Asia, it's fine. I can handle myself." said Kage as he stood up.

"Why are you protecting a shitty devil like this?" Freed asked, "Do you not remember the teachings of the church? Are you retarded? They are evil! Scum!"

"It doesn't seem like you're any better." said Kage, looking at the body nailed to the wall.

"Shut up, shitty devil!" exclaimed Freed

"He isn't. They still have kindness within them!" Asia exclaimed.

Kage was somewhat surprised. A nun protecting a devil? That was something that Kage couldn't quite fully register.

He began to see how much she cared about him, even though they barely knew each other.

It was a strange bond he began to feel with her, a protective one anyways.

"Bullshit! They must all die!" Freed exclaimed.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Asia exclaimed, still standing in front of him.

"I swear, sometimes it's like I'm invisible." said Kage.

"Stay out of my way!" Freed exclaimed as he hit Asia with the back of his hand.

Asia fell hard onto the floor. She slowly got up onto her knees.

"I'll teach you to get in my way. Then I'll kill this shitty devil." he said as he swung his hand down to hit Asia with his gun.

Freed's hand was stopped before it went below his shoulders. He looked up to see it was Kage. Kage then grabbed Freed by the elbow with his other hand and threw him into the wall.

"I told you I could handle this on my own." said Kage.

"You bastard." Freed said as he got up, "Die already!" Freed cried as he charged at Kage.

Freed swung his sword at Kage. Kage ducked the sword. Kage saw Freed point the gun at him. Before he shot, Kage grabbed his wrist and moved it so the bullet flew another direction. Freed looked at Kage, surprised that he had dodged that.

"Did you think I was going to fall for that again?" Kage asked with an evil grin on his face. He then pulled Freed's wrist down and he kneed Freed in the face as he was coming down. Freed shot up and stumbled into the wall, dropping his weapons and falling on the floor so that he was sitting upright.

Before he could shake out of his daze Kage flew in, kicking the left side of his face so that the right side of his face smashed into the wall. Kage picked him up by his shirt and looked at him with a furious expression on his face. "Don't touch her." said Kage.

Kage reeled back with his right hand, barely able to hold him up with his left hand thanks to the wound in his shoulder. Freed braced as Kage was about to punch him in the face, when suddenly, a bright light began to shine in the room. Freed and Kage both looked over to the light with confused expressions. As the bright light had disappeared, the Occult Research Club appeared.

"Hey Kage, guess who?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, hey guys." said Kage, "What're you doing here?"

"We're here to help." Akeno said cheerfully.

Kage and Freed both looked at each other, then back to the others. "I think I've got this covered." said Kage as he looked over to the others.

"Don't think too soon." Freed said as he kicked upward, hitting Kage in the chin and sending his aviators flying off of his face. Kage dropped Freed and stumbled back, covering his eyes.

Freed picked up his weapons. "Good, more devils for me to kill" he said, licking his lips.

"Stop being so weird!" Kage shouted.

Freed pulled out a sword and swung it at Kage and Kiba blocked the hit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill Kage." said Kiba.

"Oh, how sweet. So, tell me, which on is on the top?" asked Freed.

"You're quite vulgar." Kiba remarked.

"Try disgusting." said Kage.

"Besides, it'd be me." said Kiba.

"Yeah right, in your dreams!" shouted Kage.

"Stop ignoring me!" shouted Freed as he swung his sword at Kiba.

"Are you alright Kage?" Rias asked, handing Kage his aviators.

"I was before you guys showed up. I had everything settled." said Kage, putting his aviators back on.

"Well, let us finish this." said Rias.

"Yeah, we'll dispose of this disgraceful man." said Akeno.

"You, a bunch of shit bags, are calling me disgraceful?" asked Freed. He began to laugh hysterically.

"We still follow the rules of our society." said Akeno.

"Argue all you want, but I will still kill you." said Freed.

"Or how about I reduce you to nothing." said Rias.

"Oh really, you're gonna do it little girly?" asked Freed, "Why don't you send the guy over there in and let the men handle it." said Freed, pointing toward Kage.

Rias then shot a blast of magic at Freed, just barely missing his head and making a huge gaping hole on the wall.

"Well, that'd do the trick." Freed said, looking back at the damage it caused.

"All right, let's leave." said Rias as she turned to the others.

"Prez, we should take Asia back." said Kage, holding her.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Rias.

"Come on, she saved my life… kind of." said Kage, "If you're not gonna bring her with, then leave me here."

Rias slapped Kage across the face. "I'm not leaving you behind and taking the risk of you dying." said Rias, "I am your master, now obey my orders."

Kage stared at her angrily, gritting his teeth. "Fine." said Kage.

"You're not getting away from me!" Freed cried as he jumped at Kage.

Koneko spin kicked Freed, sending him flying through the hole that Rias had made.

"Let's bounce." said Akeno.

Kage and Asia looked at each other. "Just you wait Asia, I'll be back for you." said Kage.

"I'll be waiting for you." Asia said with tears in her eyes before they disappeared.


	4. Ch 4: Uptown Girl

Kage stood in the shower, keeping his head underneath the water. Each time the water would touch his left shoulder, he would wince in pain.

Rias came up behind him and grabbed his arm, pressing it against her body. Kage's face turned red at this, he could feel his arm pressed between Rias' breasts.

"How are your wounds? Do they hurt?" Rias asked.

"Prez!" Kage exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Why are you naked?"

"What person showers with their clothes on?" Rias asked rhetorically. Kage realized that that was a stupid question.

"Also, I'm here so I can get a close look at your wounds." Rias said as she came close to Kage so that her breast were barely pressed up against Kage. She reached out and touched Kage's shoulder. He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth and backing his shoulder away from Rias' touch.

"Oh, my goodness!" Rias exclaimed in concern, "I am so sorry."

"No, it's fine." Kage said, be he knew that was a lie. In all honesty, it hurt like hell, his left arm had basically become useless. "Just, don't worry about it." Kage said as he placed his hand on Rias' head.

Rias pressed herself up completely against Kage, placing her hands and face on his chest. "I'm really sorry that we weren't there in time to stop you from getting hurt." Rias said in a very soft, quiet voice.

Kage placed his pointer finger on her chin and lifted it so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't worry, it's just dust in the wind now." said Kage, "I'm fine, don't worry."

They could both feel their hot breaths on each other as their naked bodies stood underneath the water. Kage brought his face closer to Rias'.

Rias shot up suddenly, her eyes widening in surprise. She had felt something poke her in the stomach. Kage looked down and realized what it was that she was so shocked about. He backed away from her, covering his junk and readjusted his glasses. They both looked away from each other, their faces burning intensely from their blushes. Kage was just happy that he was much taller than her, or this may have been more awkward.

Kage looked down at the ground and let out a deep sigh. Rias tilted her head and looked at Kage, she knew that something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong Kage?" Rias asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about that girl." said Kage.

"What did I tell you?" Rias asked, "You have to forget about her. If you get involved with a member of the church it could cause serious problems and may even cause in the deaths of many people."

Kage looked down at the ground. He knew that she was right, he couldn't do anything about it.

…

Kage was sitting in a burger joint by himself, eating a double cheeseburger. He rested his head on his hand, which was propped up by his shoulder on the table. " _I wish there was something I could do._ " Kage thought to himself. He just couldn't shake her out of his mind.

Kage turned his head, only to see Asia walk into the joint.

"Asia?" Kage called out.

Asia turned around to see where the voice had come from. "Kage!" she said in surprise.

Asia sat down with her burger, staring at it.

Kage was staring out of the window, avoiding any eye contact and just trying to pretend that there was this girl he didn't quite know sitting right by him.

Kage decided he would quickly take a bite of his burger.

"What's up?" Kage asked, setting down his burger.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" Asia asked.

"With your hands." said Kage. It never crossed his mind that she hadn't had a cheeseburger before.

"Seriously!?" Asia asked in surprise.

Kage facepalmed.

"One second, I need to wash my hands." Asia said, pulling out a bottle of holy water.

Kage fell out of his chair onto the floor, keeping himself propped up with his elbows. "Could you please put that way?" Kage asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." Asia apologized, putting it away.

Kage got back up and sat down again. Just as he was about to pick up his burger again, Asia spoke.

"I should say grace quickly." Asia said, "Dear lord, bless-." Asia stopped when she saw Kage's face hit the table. "Never mind." said Asia.

After they finished their burgers, Kage noticed Asia staring out the window. "What's up?" Kage asked Asia.

"What's that building over there?" asked Asia.

"Oh, I think that's a game center or something like that." replied Kage.

"Ooh, let's go." said Asia, pulling Kage out of his chair.

"No." Kage said plainly.

"Please?" Asia asked him with that look in her eyes that Kage still couldn't ignore.

"Fine." Kage said after he gave in.

They walked in, Kage still keeping a distance from her.

"Ooh." Asia said after something caught her attention.

"What?" said Kage.

He looked and noticed that she was looking at a stuffed animal.

"You want it?" Kage said, feeling like he was talking to a child. Or, more like, a younger sister.

" _Oh shit, that might have been that weird bond I was thinking about._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro at this." said Kage.

He was right, he got it on the first try.

As they left the game store, Asia's attention was immediately grabbed by something else. "What's that?" Asia asked Kage.

"Oh, that a photo booth. You just take pictures in it." said Kage.

Oh, let's do that." Asia said, tugging on Kage's sleeve with that face that Kage still couldn't seem to resist.

"Oh, alright." Kage said. He knew he couldn't say no to her cute, child-like face.

As they were about to step into the booth, they were approached by a group of cosplayers. "Wow, that's a cute outfit, let me try it on." one of the cosplayers said.

Asia's was shocked by this. Before they could pull her into the booth, Kage grabbed her by the shoulder. "Come on, let's go." he said pushing her out of the game center.

The rest of the day they walked around the city. Asia stopped and looked at the window of many stores, amazed at all of the things that were there.

They finally arrived at a park just as dusk was coming around. "Ugh, that was a long day." said Kage.

Kage was going to sit on a bench. He tried to lower himself onto the bench with his left arm, but it gave out. Kage winced as he fell back into the bench.

"Are you alright Kage?" Asia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kage said, trying not to worry her.

"That was the injury you got from Freed, wasn't it?" Asia asked, "Let me help."

Asia put her hands on Kage's shoulder. A small light appeared around Asia's hands and Kage's shoulder. After a few seconds, she removed her hands.

"How's that?" Asia asked.

Kage rolled his shoulder. "Wow, it feels great. Thanks." said Kage, "This must be your Sacred Gear. That's amazing, having the ability to heal people, even devils."

Asia looked at the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Woah, what'd I say?" asked Kage.

If Kage couldn't resist that look she kept giving them, he couldn't imagine what he'd feel like if he made her cry.

"Well, it's just… my whole life I've had this ability," Asia began, "and the church worshipped me and treated me as a saint for this ability. I spent my life working for the church and I didn't have the chance to enjoy life like the other, and I grew lonesome. But one day, I found a wounded devil, he begged me to heal him, so I did. But because of that, he was able to kill an exorcist. When that happened, they excommunicated me because they believed I was a devil child who was working with the devils. Before that, I never had the chance to have a day like we did today." Asia said as she began to sob.

Asia wrapped her arms around Kage, looking for comfort.

"Oh, there, there. Everything will be fine." Kage said reassuringly as he nervously patted the top of her head.

"I'm glad that I could find someone like you that helped feel this way." said Asia, the comfort she felt from Kage was appearing in her voice.

"Yeah." Kage said, slowly returning her embrace.

There that feeling had come again, that feeling like being a big brother.

"I don't think so." said a voice from behind them.

Kage turned around to see a familiar face. "Yuuma!" Kage exclaimed in anger.

"That's right. How you survived is beyond me." said Yuuma.

"Raynalle." Asia said in surprise as she hid behind Kage.

"Come on, don't waste my time." said Yuuma.

"No, I don't want to. I want to stay." said Asia.

"You must come with, you know how important you are." said Yuuma as she approached Kage and Asia.

"Didn't you hear her?" asked Kage, "Get lost."

"Oh, it's Kage." said Yuuma, "So you had a little date with this guy? Do you remember our date? I had a lot of fun, I really did."

"I can only imagine." said Kage, "You had the privilege of being with me." Kage said this with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ugh, you arrogant ass." said Yuuma, "You should've just died the first time. Now you've just been reborn as a disgusting devil. This time, I'm gonna make sure you die." she said as she formed a spear of light in her hand.

"Not likely." said Kage as he activated his Sacred Gear and the dragon scale armor appeared on his right hand.

"Oh, that's the Sacred Gear that they were so worried about that they sent me to kill you." said Yuuma, "You know, that Sacred Gear can boost your power up, including your strength and speed."

"Good to know." said Kage, "Although, you shouldn't have told me that if you wanted to get out of here alive. Now, let's give it a try. Sacred Gear, activate!" Kage exclaimed.

" **Boost!** " the Sacred Gear exclaimed.

She was right, Kage could feel the power in him rising and his strength grow.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Kage said in a deep, raspy voice.

Yuuma threw the spear at Kage, who dodged it easily. As he ran towards her, she kept throwing more spears at him, and he dodged each one of them.

He jumped up in the air in what seemed like a flash. He struck Yuuma across the face, sending her flying into a tree. After impact, she looked up at Kage, who was flying at her with a kick. She scrambled out of the way just in time to barely be missed by the kick. Kage pulled his foot from the tree, seeing that he had cracked it, almost enough that could bring it down if he pushed it.

Yuuma looked up at Kage in horror. "You were nothing like this when we went on our date." said Yuuma, her voice a little shaky.

"Things have changed." said Kage.

"Please, don't hurt me." said Yuuma.

That feeling he first had when he had entrusted the first actual bond with another girl to her, he could still feel it. Just like when they began to date. No matter if Kage wanted to break her in half, he couldn't do it, he was frozen.

"Kage," Yuuma began in a soft and loving tone, "things haven't changed at all." she said, her voice becoming much louder and more intense. She formed a spear in her hand and threw it through Kage's left shoulder.

Kage fell onto his ass, clutching his shoulder. "Are you kidding me? Why is it always my left shoulder!?"

Kage grabbed the spear of light with his right hand. Though it hurt both his hand and shoulder, he pulled it out. "That's feels so much better."

"Here, let me help." said Asia as she healed Kage shoulder again.

"Now, be a good girl and come with me. If you do, I won't hurt your little boyfriend." said Yuuma.

"No, I won't let you take her." Kage said as he stood up.

Kage had become more and more surprised how much more natural this protective, big brother bond he had with Asia

"No, I'll come with you." said Asia.

"What? Asia, no." said Kage.

"Don't worry Kage. I had a lot of fun today." said Asia.

"Good, now come along." said Yuuma, "We have a ceremony to attend."

"Why Asia?" Kage asked, confused why she would go with her. "You don't have to leave."

"Goodbye, Kage." Asia said with tears in her eyes.

"Asia, no!" Kage exclaimed before being teleported to the Occult Research Club's room, "Dammit! God, fucking dammit!" Kage yelled.


	5. Ch 5: Bad Moon Rising

"Prez, I have to go save her!" Kage yelled at Rias, who was dressing behind a curtain in the Occult Research Club Room.

"Absolutely not!" Rias retorted, "I've already told you what the repercussions of that would be."

"I can't just leave her to die!"

"I won't repeat myself again, I said no!" Rias said as she opened the curtain with her shirt still unbuttoned, her breasts hanging out, and her shirt not on.

"I wasn't asking!"

Rias came up and put her arms around Kage. "Please, I'm begging you, just stay. Listen to me, please."

Kage looked down to Rias for a few seconds with an angry expression, silence plaguing the room for the few seconds. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Rias finished dressing herself and headed out towards the door. She stopped just before she went through the door. "By the way, I should explain something to you Kage. You don't think very highly of your role as a Pawn, do you?"

"No, not rea- wait, wait. Don't side-track me."

"Just listen for a minute. A pawn has a very important ability to it. In a 'rating game', when a Pawn enters the enemy's territory, he can promote himself to any other piece in the game, besides a King."

"You mean, I could promote myself to a "Queen"?"

"Well, not with the lack of training or stamina that you have now for this kind of thing."

"So, I could still turn into the other pieces, like a "Rook" or a "Knight"?"

"Yes, you could. But your power is just as great as the others if you can will yourself to do so. Even a Pawn can kill a King." Rias said just as she left the room.

"Well, I'm off." Kage said, heading towards the exit as soon as Rias left.

"You're really just going to head in there." said Kiba, "If you don't plan this out, you could die."

"That doesn't bother me any." said Kage just before he came to the door.

"Well, if you die, then who would save her?" asked Kiba.

Kage stopped dead in his tracks. "You're right, I have no idea."

"Well, why don't I join you?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I too hate fallen angels and priests, so it'd be a win-win. Besides, you're my friend." Kiba said to Kage with a smile.

"Also, a church is considered enemy territory to us, so if you get in there, you can promote yourself." Kiba said, moving the Pawn to the other end of the chess board and his as well.

"Oh, damn."

"Yeah, besides, if I'm in charge, I should join you on this. At least, that's what Rias hinted at."

"I think you're the only one that heard that."

"I will join you guys as well." Koneko said from behind them.

"Really?" Kage asked, "That'd be great." Kage said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Koneko grabbed his wrist then threw him into the wall.

"What was that for?" Kage asked with strain in his voice.

"Don't touch me." she said coldly.

…

The three arrived at an abandoned church that was beaten and worn down. Windows and siding was broken, statues were without heads, everything was old and cracked.

"Woah, this place is in rough shape." Kage said looking the building up and down.

Kiba shook as a chill ran through his spine. "Still gives me a chill." he said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kage asked.

Kiba laid down blueprints to the inside of the church. "Well, the best way we can do this is to infiltrate the inside of the church, deep into enemy territory."

Kage looked to the church for a second. "Crazy, why would they destroy a church like this?" he asked.

"Well, God exiled them, so they get a sick thrill from destroying his churches as a kind of payback." Kiba explained.

"Hm, so, what are we expecting when we try to get into the church?" Kage asked.

"Definitely an exorcist, perhaps a few fallen angels." replied Koneko.

"Well, shall we?" Kage asked.

"Let's go." said Kiba.

Kiba used his sword to cut through the lock as they busted through the doors, "Alright, let's haul ass!" said Kage.

As they ran into the chapel, they had noticed there was no one there, "What? There's nobody here." Kage said, confused.

"Don't let your guard down." said Koneko as she put her hand up, as though to stop Kage.

"Surprise!" Freed said as he jumped from a dark corner in the chapel.

"Oh, it's you again." said Kage, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ah, it's you. The devil I failed to kill at that apartment building. Well, you won't be so lucky this time!" Freed exclaimed.

"Why are you so annoying?" Kage asked.

"I imagine you're here to save Asia? Well, good luck, she down stairs underneath the chapel in the middle of her ritual." said Freed.

"Well, thanks for the help. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way down there right now." said Kage.

"Wait, don't go just yet." said Kiba, stopping him, "We'll take care of him first."

"What about…" Kage began to say.

"Don't worry we'll get to her later." said Kiba.

"But, what if…" Kage began again.

"It can wait." said Koneko.

"How are…" Kage began again.

"She'll be fine." said Kiba.

"Will you quit cutting me off!" Kage exclaimed.

"No more talking. Let's dance." said Freed.

"Dammit!" Kage exclaimed.

Koneko began throwing pews at Freed.

"Ah, I see how it is. You're gonna use that trick on me?" Freed asked sarcastically.

Just as Freed cut through on of the pews, Kiba came in between the two pieces of the pew.

Freed had just enough time to react to it and block the strike of Kiba's sword.

Freed jumped back and began firing holy bullets at Kiba, which Kiba blocked mist of them, but was still hit by a few.

Just as one was about to hit Kiba in the forehead, Koneko jumped in front of it and began blocking the bullets. Kage was quite surprised at well she could take them.

"Ah, the little girl has some strength to her. That's some sacred gear you've got." said Freed.

"Little girl, huh"? Koneko said offended.

She began throwing more pews at Freed, which he cut them with ease. While doing so, he felt that Kiba was right behind him, which he then turned to block his blow.

"You're quite impressive." said Kiba.

"As are you, but this is were you will die." Freed said as he struck his sword at Kiba.

Kiba blocked it with his sword, but his sword began to swallow the light the sword was made of.

"What the hell was that?" Freed asked in surprise.

"That was part of my holy gear, holy eraser. It eats light." Kiba informed Freed.

Freed jumped behind Kiba and Koneko "Alright, that's it. It's time to…" Freed said as he was cut from the rest of his sentence.

Freed went flying through 4 feet of the wall behind the alter. Kiba and Koneko turned around to see Kage standing with his sacred gear where Freed had been. Kage stood there with an angry expression.

"We don't have time for this bullshit, let's fucking go, dammit." Kage said in a surprisingly cool and calm manner as he headed for a stairwell that led downstairs.

Kiba and Koneko look at each other in surprise, then followed behind him.

As they headed downstairs, they went through a door. As they entered the door, they saw more exorcists standing next to the doorway.

"There's more!?" Kage exclaimed.

Kage then looked to the other side of the room to see Asia on a cross, in the middle of her ceremony.

"Asia!" Kage shouted.

"Well, it seems you've arrived just a tad bit too late. The ceremony is almost over." said Yuuma.

"Like hell it is." said Kage as he ran towards the alter.

The exorcists stood in front of Kage to stop him. The first one swung his sword at Kage, which Kage dodged. Just as he dodged the first one, the second came at him, which he feared that he couldn't dodge. Just then, Koneko flew over Kage's head and kneed the exorcist in the face.

"Don't worry Kage, we'll handle these guys. You go save Asia." said Kiba as he blocked one of the exorcist's swords.

Kage nodded his head as he ran toward the alter.

Before he could reach it, Yuuma had pulled out Asia's sacred gear. "Yes, it's finally mine. I can feel it inside of me." said Yuuma.

Asia fell to the floor, Kage ran beside her.

"Asia, don't worry. I'll help you" Kage said, lifting her head.

"You won't be able to do much." said Yuuma.

"What do you mean?" Kage asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Don't you know? When people have their sacred gear removed, they die." said Yuuma, with a sick grin spread across her face.

"Yuuma, you bitch. Put her sacred gear back into her body." said Kage angrily.

"As if, I've gone through too much to get this sacred gear. I've even disobeyed my superiors. I'm not going to give this back just like that." said Yuuma.

"How dare you." said Kage.

"Ah, you're still the same, aren't you? You'd do so much for other, especially all of those times that you protected me from those other bad people." said Yuuma, looking at the sky, reminiscing, "I actually had so much fun with you, you treated me right and you were very interesting. But the fact that you never caught on that I was playing you for a fool really got me the most. I know you're smarter than that."

"You lying, sick, conniving bitch." said Kage, gritting his teeth, "I really thought that I loved you, but all you did was play me. You're dead to me, Yuuma."

"Don't even speak my name, trash." Yuuma said in a very snobbish tone, "By the way, my name isn't Yuuma, it's Reynalle."

"It doesn't matter what your name is. Nobody will have to breathe it again. Because I'm going to kill you" said Kage as he looked up to her with a tear running down his face. 

A/N: Italics are either thought, a distinct focus on a word, or flashback; you'll be able to tell the difference. Bold is when there is a change of voice or Ddraig/Albion's voice.


	6. Ch 6: Coming Back To Life

Kage gritted his teeth and pulled out his sacred gear. "I'm gonna make you regret doing this. In fact, I'm gonna make you regret being alive." Kage said with a furious tone in his voice.

"How cute. You feelin' strong, little boy?" Yuuma said sarcastically.

Kage jumped up, threw a punch, aiming to hit her. As he threw the punch, she moved to the side and kneed him in the side. Kage fell to the floor and crashed into a few of the remaining pews.

Suddenly, Kage's sacred gear powered up. **"Boost!** ", the sacred gear cried from his right arm.

Kage jumped at her with a noticeably quicker speed. It barely gave Yuuma enough time to dodge the blow. Before she could react again, Kage caught himself on the roof and punched her on the top of her head. She flew a few feet back, but only to stagger her enough that she felt somewhat dizzy.

Kage jumped up and took another swing. She still had enough sense to dodge the blow and knee Kage in the face, punched him in the chest, then kicked him in the stomach. The combo made Kage spit out a little blood so that it dripped down his bottom lip.

"It's time to finish this before things get out of hand." Yuuma said, forming a spear of light in her hand. She threw the spear at Kage, only to hear something she had feared.

" **Boost!** " the gear cried again.

Kage caught the spear of light just before it hit his face. Kage smirked a bit, knowing what was probably going to come next.

" **Explosion** " the gear cried.

Kage suddenly felt an explosion of power, probably why it was called 'explosion'. He could feel his strength and speed rise, every attribute of his being suddenly rose above what he ever felt.

He looked up at Yuuma, the smirk effervescent as hell.

Yuuma looked at Kage with awe. " _No devil should be able to handle light for this long_." she thought to herself in amazement.

Kage lifted the spear over his head and hurled it at Yuuma. Yuuma quickly dodged it, watching the spear fly by in amazement.

"Don't take your eyes off of me." Kage said in a soft voice, his lips only a few inches from her ear.

Yuuma jumped back in surprise, trying to gain some distance from Kage. She wasn't fast enough Kage grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. He held her throat tight, refusing to let go. Her face began to change colors until her face turned a light shade of blue and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

Kage dropped her to the floor, falling onto the alter. Kage landed on the ground, standing over her.

"My job is done, I've given you what you deserve. Now, to repent for what you've done to Asia, with your own life." Kage said in a very calm, but very deep and scary voice.

"Great job Kage." Kage heard a familiar voice behind him, his mood suddenly brightened up a bit.

"Hey, Ria-Prez. Yeah." Kage said, still kind of confused by what he should call her.

Rias giggled a bit. "So, I see you've taken her out all by yourself."

"Yeah." said Kage, glaring back at Yuuma.

They all walked over to Yuuma. Kage was about to kick her to wake her up, but Akeno stopped him.

When Akeno placed her hand on him, he jumped back a little bit, putting up his hands to guard himself.

Akeno formed a bubble of water in her hand, then dropped it on Yuuma's head.

Yuuma shot up, her breath only beginning to catch up as she looked around in horror. She calmed down a bit when she saw that Kage was standing a few feet from where she was, separated by the others.

"I don't care who you guys think you are, but there will be more here to stop you, whether you defeat me or not." said Yuuma.

"I don't think so." Rias said confidently, holding up three feathers.

"No." Yuuma said in shock.

"Oh, yes." said Rias.

"Yes, we had no intention of keeping them alive." said Akeno.

"Especially since you guys attacked one of my servants." said Rias.

Though Kage felt warm inside that Rias cared that much, but it still bugged Kage that she uses the word, 'servants'.

"Ah, I see you've began to use your sacred gear, Kage." said Rias.

"Huh, oh, yeah." Kage said as Rias pulled him from his trance.

"Do you know what this is? This is 'The Dark Dragon's Emperor Gauntlet. This sacred gear emits lots of energy. It actually doubles the users power." said Rias.

"Doubles my power?" Kage asked, "Bitchin'!"

"Yes, indeed." replied Rias, "But just know, you must use to learn to go without it. No opponent will just allow you to power it up. I'll be there to guide you, every step of the way." Rias said, bringing Kage's face closer to hers as she held his chin with her thumb and index finger.

Yuuma took the opportunity to strike Kage, so she formed a spear of light and threw it at Kage.

He once again caught it and looked over at Yuuma, who was staring at Kage with fear in her eyes.

"Let me handle this." said Kage to Rias.

Kage approached her, holing the spear.

"Please, Kage, no." Yuuma began to plead, "I still love you, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. We can do anything… together."

"It's too late for that shit. I'll see you on the other side, bitch." He then struck her in the chest with the spear, straight into the heart. She coughed up blood as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Well, that's settled." Kage said, turning to Asia.

Kage walked over to her side and clutched her hand. He held it and pressed it to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I let you down. You trusted me. I was the only one you trusted, and I couldn't save you. I'm so damn sorry." Kage said as tears began to roll down his face.

"It's not too late, Kage." Rias said as she put her hand onto Kage's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kage asked Her sacred piece was already ripped from her, which means she's dead."

"I can fix that." Rias said, holding a 'Bishop' piece from a chess game next to Kage.

"What is that?" Kage asked.

"It's a 'Bishop' piece. I can use it to resurrect people, since I have that power as a 'King'." said Rias.

"Really?" asked Kage as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Yes, really." said Rias as she placed Asia onto a pentagram. Rias placed Asia's sacred gear into Asia's chest as it was absorbed by Asia.

Rias held the 'Bishop' piece in her hands, "I, Rias Gremory" Rias began," command you to rise and offer your soul to me and become a servant of mine, Rias Gremory, as my new 'Bishop'." Rias spoke.

The 'Bishop' piece was the absorbed by Asia's chest, just as her sacred gear had. Kage watched in amazement at the ceremony.

Asia began to rise and look around trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Kage?" she asked.

"Alright then, Kage, you will be…" Rias was cut off when Kage ran over to Asia to give her a hug.

"Asia, thank goodness you're okay. I thought you were gone." said Kage, trying to hold his tears back.

Asia then hugged Kage back "Thank you, Kage."

Kage released her and looked her in her eyes, "Let's go home."

Asia smiled at him.

…

The next morning, Kage walked into the clubhouse with Rias.

"Hey, what's up president?" Kage asked.

"Take a seat Kage, I just wanted to speak to you about your sacred gear." said Rias.

"I see. So, what about it?" asked Kage.

"Well, I just want you to know about the power that dwells within you. You have a power that could be unimaginable." said Rias.

"Wow." Kage said to himself. "I actually have a question. If I have so much power, how did I only handle as a pawn, and not a 'Rook' or something like that?"

"Well, in chess, certain pieces can add up to equal parts of another piece." Rias began, "Each piece can be summed up using pawns. 'Queens are worth nine 'Pawns', 'Rooks' are worth five, 'Knights' and 'Bishops' are worth three. So each piece can be worth other amounts of 'Pawns'."

"I see. So, where does that leave me?" Kage asked.

"Well, I used all of my 'Pawns' on you." said Rias.

"All eight of them?" Kage asked, surprised at what she had told him.

"Yes, you know that you're the only 'Pawn' for me." Rias said, looking down at ground while her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. "Anyways, I realized that I was going to need all of my 'Pawns' once I tried to resurrect you because of the power that you held. At the time I didn't understand it, but now, after that amazing display of power, I now understand."

Rias began to get closer to Kage until her mouth was right next his ear. "So please, for my sake, get stronger. I'll be with you, every… step… of… the …way." she said as she walked away from Kage and blew a kiss to him.

Kage sat there blushing. He had never felt his face get so hot.

Kage noticed a presence in the room he hadn't in the last couple minutes. He looked over to the side and noticed Asia on the side, looking down and upset.

"I wish I were pretty like Rias," said Asia, "No, I mustn't think like that. Please forgive me Go-"She was cut off by a painful feeling.

Asia fell to her knees whit a pained look on her face.

"Yeah, now that you're a devil, you probably shouldn't pray to God." said Rias.

"I wonder why." Kage said sarcastically.

"So, is this gonna be a problem?" Rias asked Asia.

"It'll be difficult, but it'll be worth it." said Asia

"Now that that's settled, I think we should talk about your class arrangements." said Rias, "I decided to put you in the second year with Kage."

"Kage, we're gonna be in the same class!" Asia exclaimed.

"Yep, that's right." Kage said, touching her on the nose.

" _Uh-oh. When Matsuda and Motohama see this…_ " He could see this getting mad and jealous about hanging out with another girl.

" _Well, shit_." Kage thought to himself.

"Hello Asia." said a voice by the door. Kage turned to see Kiba.

"Good morning, nice to meet you Asia." said Koneko.

Kage flinched a bit.

"Hello Asia, great to meet you." said Akeno.

Kage flinched at this as well.

"Well, let's eat some cake." said Rias.

" _Do these guys just randomly eat cake a doing shit like this_?" Kage thought to himself.

Kage grabbed a piece and moved to the side of the room away from where the girls weren't standing.

…

"So, Onii-sama, I've got everything together. How about the ceremony?" asked Ravel.

"Everything is in order, she will soon be mine." said Riser.


	7. Ch 7: Ready for Love

Kage was in the middle of a middle of a dream, a dream in which he was spending a night with Rias, an amazing dream.

In the middle of the dream, everything went black.

"Dammit, it just was getting good!" Kage exclaimed.

" **Kage Nakamura**." A bellowing a voice spoke to Kage.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Kage asked himself, his eyes scoping every inch of the seemingly endless black void he was in.

Suddenly, a large black dragon which emitted a powerful red light from its body appeared before him.

Kage fell over at the sheer presence of the dragon.

" **Kage, I've been meaning to speak to you for some time. As I will be fighting with you and along side you for the rest of your life.** " said Ddraig

"My partner, for the rest of my life?" asked Kage.

" **Yes.,** " said Ddraig," **But, perhaps we shall meet again, Black Dragon Emperor.** " said Ddraig.

Kage suddenly woke up from his dream. He looked around his room, trying to register what had happened, and trying to come back to reality.

"Kage." Kage heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Get down here, now." said Rias.

"Yes, ma'am." said Kage.

Kage got dressed into his track suit as quickly as possible and ran downstairs.

His training had begun, and he knew what was going to happen.

"One hundred and ninety-eight... one hundred and ninety-nine… two hundred.," Rias counted how many push-ups Kage did while she was sitting on his back, "I think this is too easy for you." said Rias.

" _Oh no. Please don't be what I think it's gonna be._ " Kage thought hopefully.

"You're gonna do one-hundred more, but with one arm." said Rias with as evil grin spread across her face.

" _Dammit_ " Kage thought to himself.

…

After Kage had done his one hundred one-armed push-ups, he collapsed onto the ground. His arms and shoulders were aching from all of the exercise, which he did regularly, but not near as much as what he had done today.

"Kage!" Kage heard a voice call put his name from a close distance.

Asia came running up to where Kage had been exercising. But before she could reach, she tripped onto her face.

"I brought you something." she said after she got back up and approached Kage.

She handed Kage a gallon of water, which Kage took and immediately drank most of it.

"Thank you, so much." Kage said to Asia.

"Well, I suppose we should head to your place, Kage." said Rias.

"Why?" asked Kage.

Rias didn't answer, she just lead them to Kage's house, where a large box was sitting at the door step of Kage's house.

"What is this?" Kage asked.

"Asia's luggage." Rias said.

Rias never explained herself, she just entered Kage's house.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Kage asked.

"Oh, Asia will be living here." said Rias.

Kage's eyes widened at that. Though Asia was like a little sister to him, the though of another girl living in his home made him uneasy.

"What for?" Kage asked louder than he should have.

"Because I said so." said Rias.

As much as he wanted to argue about this, he knew it would be pointless. She was his superior. She could also kick the shit out of him in a second, so that was something he'd like to avoid.

Rias, Asia, and Kage all sat on the couch across a coffee table from Kage's parents.

"So yes, as a boarding student, we would like it if Asia could stay here." said Rias.

"Well, I guess we would have to deal with Kage on that one." Kage's mother said, looking over to Kage.

"Yes, I'm not sure how well Kage could handle living with another girl." said Kage's father.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Won't you Kage?" Rias said, sneering at Kage.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Kage.

"Well, maybe letting her move in might be a blessing," said Kage's father, "she's be like having a daughter and Kage could finally get over his fear of girls."

"His what?" asked Rias, which she got no reply to, so she ignored it.

"Maybe one day, they can get married!" said Kage's mother with excitement behind her voice.

"Married!?" said Kage and Asia at the same time. Asia's eyes were filled with gleam, Kage however didn't look so satisfied.

"Please Asia, be the blessing our family needs." said Kage's father.

" _I think they're taking this a little too far._ " Kage thought to himself.

"So, I guess that's settled, Asia will stay here." said Rias.

"That's right, she will be in our loving care." said Kage's mother. "Now, I'm going to teach you some skills on how to make a great wife." Kage's mother told Asia as they entered the kitchen.

"Mom, wait, what're you doing!?" exclaimed Kage.

Kage's father let out a small chuckle and followed them.

Rias stood next to the window, watching them leave into the kitchen.

"Marriage, huh?" Rias said to herself, "I don't think Kage could ever do something like that, and I'm nothing special." Rias said to herself, crossing her arms tighter.

…

The next day at school, Kage walked with Asia, keeping a small distance between them. Kage noticed that even though he remained distant from her, he seemed easier around her than most girls.

"I can't wait to play softball." said Asia, "I've never played it before."

"Yeah, it sure is fun." said Kage. He never liked it that much, but he wanted to keep her attitude up.

"How does Kage get all of these girls?", "I've hardly ever seen him with one, and now he's got them all draped over his arms."

Kage could hear some voices from the guys around him, just like when the girls in the school talked about why I hung out with Matsuda and Motohama.

While Kage was think about this, somebody sucker punched him right in the stomach. He folded over from the hit.

"So, you've been walking with Asia to school every morning, huh?" asked Matsuda.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with that?" asked Motohama.

Kage had a sly grin spread across his face. He knew exactly what to do.

"Well, yeah. She's living in the same house as me." said Kage.

Matsuda and Motohama had expressions of surprise and jealousy on their faces. They both looked at Asia for confirmation.

"That's right." Asia said in a gleeful manner.

Matsuda and Motohama both looked at Kage with expressions of pure rage. They tried to throw punches at Kage, but Kage, of course, kicked their asses.

"All right, let's head to school." said Kage

"Wait!" Matsuda yelled to Kage, "Please, help us." said Matsuda.

Just then, Kage received a call.

It was Miru-tan, that big creepy guy in the anime outfit.

A sly grin spread across Kage's face as he developed his evil plan.

"Well, here. You can go to the person's place." said Kage as he handed them Miru-tan's address.

As they left in an excited mood, Kage couldn't help but to let out an evil little chuckle.

…

"Whoo, that was a long night." said Kage.

"Thanks for coming along with me to hand out flyers, Kage." said Asia

"No problem." said Kage as they walked home.

Asia looked up at the sky to look at it's beauty. She noticed Kage was too, but something was blocking his view that nobody ever seemed to notice.

"Kage, why do wear those glasses?" asked Asia.

"To see, silly." replied Kage.

"No, you don't. Those are isolated glasses, those don't help your vision at all." said Asia.

Kage paused for a moment, knowing that he wouldn't, maybe couldn't, tell her. He tried to think of a way around it, but there was none.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Kage.

"Kage," Asia said, grabbing Kage's arm, "you can trust me." Asia said, looking into Kage's eyes.

It was strange to Kage how much he did trust her. But it went beyond that, it was how much everything in their relationship had evolved. He began to warm up to her, granted he was still nervous when he was around her. She began to grow on him, like a little sister.

"It goes beyond that Asia, I'm sorry." said Kage.

Asia looked away from Kage. She decided she best leave it be.

…

Asia and Kage entered the clubhouse where Rias and the others sat waiting for them.

"Ah, I see you guys have returned." said Rias.

"I'm making tea." said Akeno. When she said this, Kage never acknowledged it, or even looked at her. He again resorted to hiding behind Kiba.

"Prez, we're here." said Kage, but to no avail. "Prez." Kage said louder. She woke up, her head almost hitting the desk she was on.

"Oh, yes, well," said Rias, still trying to become more awake, "Asia. I am going to send you out to fill a contract on your own.

Kage shot up. "Wait, are you sure?" asked Kage in a concerned manner.

Kage could definitely feel his 'big brother' attitude showing more.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Rias assured Kage.

Kage headed over to where Asia was standing.

"Akeno, make sure she has enough magical energy to go through the portal." said Rias.

As Akeno headed towards Asia, he stopped dead in his tracks before he came to close to Akeno. Kage backed away to hide behind Kiba again.

"Kage, is everything alright?" asked Kiba, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, everything is fine." replied Kage.

"Are you afraid of Akeno?" asked Kiba.

"Not particularly." replied Kage.

"Wait a second." Kiba said looking at Kage in a surprised manner," Are you afraid of-.?" Kage cut Kiba off immediately before he could finish his sentence.

"This sounds like a conversation for another time." said Kage, "Alright?" asked Kage.

"Okay." Kiba said with a light chuckle.

Before Kage knew it, Asia was sent off through the portal with Koneko, for some reason. Kage couldn't help but to worry a little bit. But, since Koneko was with her, he knew she was in good hands.

"Well, that's settled. It's time to go home. Good night everyone." said Rias.

"Okay, goodnight, Prez." said Kage as he left the club room.

"Now Kage, about that conversation." said Kiba as he caught up to Kage.

"I'm still not in a comfortable mood to talk about it." said Kage, "Can we talk about it another time?" asked Kage.

"Okay." replied Kiba as he went off in the other direction.

…

Kage took off his shirt, laid back in his room on his bed, and turned on some 'Bad Company'. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed.

All of a sudden, a bright light shined in his room. It was Rias' gate.

"What is going on here?" asked Kage.

Rias them appeared out of the portal, looking at Kage.

"What are you doing here, Rias?" asked Kage.

"Kage, I want you to take me." Rias said boldly as she took off the corset of their school uniform.

"What do you mean?" asked Kage, though he knew what the answer probably was going to be.

"Take all of me." said Rias as she straddled Kage.

Kage was confused, he had so many questions to ask.

" _What is this about? Why are you doing this? Why so suddenly?_ "

All of these questions burned in Kage's head, but he suddenly realized, " _I don't care, I've waited too long for this._ " Kage thought to himself. Kage lifted Rias so that she was on her back. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and began to kiss her neck. Her moans of satisfaction were music to Kage ears. Kage yearned for this, each second that passed, he kissed her harder.

This was the one girl in the entire world that he truly had affection for, the only one that he would throw away all of his silly fears for. Maybe not Asia, but that relationship wasn't like this He would never dream of doing anything like this with Asia, who was becoming to be like a little sister to Kage.

As Kage kissed her neck, his hands went to her bra, eagerly undoing the strap so that he could get to her large and soft breasts. After he removed her bra, he began to fondle her breasts lightly. She began to moan louder at these actions.

Kage removed his lips from Rias' neck and slowly began to kiss up the side of her neck towards her head, kissing higher and higher until reaching her jaw. Kage looked her in the eyes, the heat from their breaths fogging up his glasses.

She reached to remove Kage's glasses, but he stopped her hand and shook his head.

He began to devour Rias' neck with his kisses more, harder and more passionate with each passing second.

Kage wasn't going to lie, he actually did watch a little bit of those porn videos that Motohama and Matsuda had. Even though it made him unbelievably uncomfortable. But he picked up a few things from the little time he watched them, so the torture seemed to be worth it. At least a little bit, anyways.

He removed his lips from Rias', which left her with a look on her face that begged him for more. But, it wasn't like he was going to stop. He looked down at the skirt of her school uniform. He undid the buckle and zipper of the skirt, lifted both of legs her legs over his right shoulder, and slowly took it off.

He put her legs down and he couldn't help but to look at her exposed body, only covered by her lace panties. Kage began to kiss her thighs, getting closer to her panties.

He brought his face up to Rias' face, staring into her eyes. He looked down at her lips and moved in to kiss them. It was the one thing Kage longed for, to kiss her. What better time than in this fiery, passionate moment.

Just before their lips met, a gate opened in Kage's room.

Kage looked at the gate and realized that it was the gate of the Gremory family. Suddenly, Kage became very nervous.

" _Holy shit, what if they find me having sex, or about to have sex, with Rias?_ " Kage thought, an unimaginable amount of worry coursing through his mind.

A woman then appeared through the gate and looked at Rias. "Did you really think that a stunt like this would really work?" asked the woman.

Rias sighed in disappointment, Kage hoped it was for the same reason he did.

Rias removed herself from underneath Kage, stood up, and then got dressed. Kage stood up and turned the music off and stood next to her. She looked at Kage with a very sad look in her eyes.

"Man, things were just getting good too." Kage muttered to himself, glowering at the woman. Kage still his behind Rias, trying to keep away from the new woman.

"I'm sorry." said Rias as she walked towards the woman.

"Me too." Kage said sarcastically.

"This won't help to break off your engagement." said the woman, "You know that Serzechs would be very unhappy about this sort of action. Specially to give your virginity to a lowly birth such as this."

"Hey, I'm right here, man." said Kage.

"Do not disrespect my servant like that." said Rias, clearly irritated.

Kage waved to her.

"My apologies, servant of Rias." said the woman, bowing her head.

"No offence, but, who the hell are you?" asked Kage. He knew he should have been more polite, but he couldn't help but to be upset.

"That is the queen of Serzechs, Grayfia." Rias said as she slapped Kage upside the head.

"Sorry." Kage apologized. "So, who is this 'Serzechs' guy?" asked Kage

"He is the Ruler of Hell." said Grayfia.

"He is also my brother." said Rias.

"What!?" Kage asked in surprise, "Your brother is, like, the King of Hell?"

"Yes." Rias confirmed.

"So, this is your Pawn?" asked Grayfia, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it is. He is the user of the Dark Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." said Rias.

"Wow, quite impressive." said Grayfia. "Well, we should be on our way."

"Goodbye Kage. I'm sorry it had to end this way." said Rias. She gave Kage a kiss on the cheek before she left.

As Rias and Grayfia left, Asia came into the room.

"Hello Kage, I'm home!" Asia exclaimed.

Asia looked at Kage, his face red and an upset expression on his face. Asia decided maybe it was best to leave him alone, so she turned, closed the door, and left.

As Asia left, Kage decided to turn the music back on. When he turned the music back on, the song 'Ready for Love' by 'Bad Company' came on. Kage sighed, cupped his hands onto his face, and fell back onto his bed.

"Uh, so this is what it's like to be cock-blocked." said Kage, "Now I know why it's so bad."

…

The next morning Kage and Asia walked to school together. Kage's eyes looked towards the ground and an upset expression still clad on his face

"Are you okay?" asked Asia, concerned, "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine." replied Kage.

The scenes of the previous night repeatedly played back through his mind, scenes of which he could never remove. The more he thought about it, the more the heat of his face began to rise.

"Kage!" Matsuda and Motohama screamed as they both ran towards Kage.

Kage was distracted, so when they charged at him, he didn't have enough time to react. They both clotheslined Kage simultaneously from the front and back of the neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" asked Kage.

"You sent us to that Miru-tan guy." said Motohama.

"He kept talking about some anime and defeating some kind of boss in some thing about magical creatures and dark spirits." said Matsuda.

"Well, now you know. I know one thing for sure, it's not my problem anymore." said Kage as he began to walk away.

Motohama and Matsuda grabbed Kage from behind and tried to pull him up. Kage turned around and knocked both of their heads together, which left them staggered.

"Alright, let's go." said Kage to Asia as they returned to walking towards the club room.

Kage and Asia walked to the club room together and met Kiba on the outside.

"So, any special reason we're here?" asked Kage.

"I'm not sure, honestly." just after Kiba had said that, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's up, Kiba?" Kage asked him.

"I feel a strange presence, and it's not a good one." said Kiba, his voice shaking a bit.

Kage looked at Kiba strangely and then entered behind him.

Kage entered the club room where the rest of the occult research club was waiting for them. Kage once again his behind Kiba.

Grayfia and Rias stood in the middle of the room next to each other.

"I have some news." Grayfia was cut off when Rias put her hand up in front of Grayfia.

"Please, let me handle this." said Rias.

"Now, before we start today, I will be- "Rias was cut off as well when a gate opened in the room.

"The crest of the Phoenix." said Kiba in that shaky voice, but this time he was trembling.

They all looked at the gate open up to see a man come out of the gate.

"Man, it has been quite a long time since I've been on Earth." said the man as he stretched out his shoulder, "But I'd do anything to see you, my lovely Rias." said the man as he stroked his hand along her face.

The man stood back a small distance from Rias, "Now, the location is set," began the man, "but we should set up a date for you and I."

"Stay away from me, Riser." Rias said, pushing him away from her.

"Oh, come on now, that's not the way to behave." said Riser as he closed in in Rias.

"Hey, dumbass, didn't you hear her?" Riser turned to see Kage looking at him sternly.

Riser and everybody else looked at Kage, most in shock, but Riser looked at him in disinterest.

"Who are you?" asked Riser.

"What does that matter?" asked Kage, "What matters is who the hell you think you are disrespecting Prez like that." said Kage, gritting his teeth.

"Wh- you didn't tell your servants about me?" asked Riser in shock.

"Because there was no need for it." said Rias, "I didn't care to, either."

"Oh, such a cruel and feisty one you are." said Riser, raising his eyebrows at Rias.

"Riser is the heir to the Phoenix Family, which is a high class, pure-blooded Family." Grayfia informed the others. "He is also the spouse of the heir to the Gremory family."

"Spouse to the heir of the Gremory Family?" Kage said to himself. His eyebrows shot up once he realized what she meant. "You mean Rias is getting married to that bastard!?" Kage exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." said Grayfia.


	8. Ch 8: War Pigs

"Like hell she is!" Kage exclaimed as the rest of the Occult Research Club tried to hold him back.

"I already said it. I won't marry you!" exclaimed Rias.

"But your family is the one that makes this decision, isn't it?" asked Riser.

"No, as the next heir, I shall choose my own partner to be wedded to." said Rias. "They're trying control me, even though they said that they'd keep from my business until I graduated."

"Well, they do so because the families of the pure-blooded are falling to a non-existent level." said Riser, "In order to preserve these pure-blooded families that we had lost in the previous wars, we must keep them alive. The seventy-two pillars have fallen apart."

"The seventy-two pillars?" Kage asked, still behind the others.

"There were seventy-two houses which held peerage, but now, it's down to just a few of them left after the war." said Kage.

"Makes more sense." said Kage, though it pained him to even consider agreeing.

"As true as that may be, I may wed one of the members of the pillars." said Rias.

"Then why wait?" asked Riser, "Let's get married right now, Rias."

"I don't want to marry you. Anybody but you." said Rias

"Oh shit. Fuck you bitch." said Kage as he broke to the front of the crowd.

Kage's statement brought Riser's attention to Rias' servants.

"After all of this, you won't wed me?" Riser asked, "Then I will burn your servants to ashes." said Riser.

"Don't even think about it." said Rias, giving him a dark glare.

"Now calm down you two." said Grayfia, "Don't make me have to intervene." she said with a dark look in her eyes.

Rias and Riser both looked at Grayfia with scared looks on their faces. The sudden change of fear scared Kage a bit too.

"Well, I'm not going to mess with a member of Serzech's family." said Riser, walking away. There was a bit of shakiness in his voice.

"Well, we'll have to settle this at our last resort." said Grayfia.

Everybody in the room looked at Grayfia with a confused look.

"A Rating Game." said Grayfia.

"Oh, that's that game when we all fight each other like a game of chess, right?" asked Kage.

"To put it in laymen's terms, yeah." replied Kiba.

"As you know, upper devils of each house cannot participate, so this must be considered unofficial." explained Grayfia.

"So, these are the kind of rating games that are used to settle disputes." replied Rias.

"So, what do you think about a rating game, Rias?" asked Grayfia.

"It's on!" Rias exclaimed, "I will prove to you what me and my servants can do!"

"Well, the terms are settled." said Riser, "You win, you may do whatever, but if I win, you must marry me."

"Well, then it's settled. We will have a rating game." said Grayfia.

"So, where's the rest of your servants?" asked Riser.

"This is them." said Rias, presenting Kiba, Kage, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko.

"This is it?" asked Riser, laughing hysterically, "Well, this is a joke. I'll show you mine, a real team." said Riser, motioning for a gate of the Phoenix house to open.

As he opened the gate, much to Kage's dismay, an entire team of girls came from it.

"Son of a-" Kage began, only to be cut off by Kiba as he put his hand over Kage's mouth.

"This is a discussion we'll have later." Kiba said quietly to Kage.

Kage couldn't help but to look at the trouble he would soon be in once this rating game began.

Riser noticed Kage looking at Riser. Riser took this as a sign of jealousy.

"Come here, girls." said Riser, looking back at his servants.

A couple of the smaller girls of his servants stood next to him.

Riser and the girl looked Kage deep into his eyes, or what they would think his eyes were anyways. It's hard to tell with the glasses on.

"Let's give him a show, huh?" Riser asked on of the girls."

"Sure thing, Riser." said the girl with a light giggle.

Riser began to grope and kiss the servant as she turned back the favor. Riser stroked her breasts with his hand as he dipped her back, their kiss growing stronger.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart, a string of saliva held between their tongues.

Kage couldn't help but to look. He didn't want to, but it was like looking at a car crash. You don't want to look, but you just have to.

"Time for round two." said Riser, turning towards a second girl.

Kage decided he'd had enough of that. Kage turned around, his face pale and a hand over his mouth.

Akeno, Rias, Asia, and Koneko looked at Kage strangely.

"You're a freak, not suited for Rias." said Kage, "You're not good enough for Rias. You-you birdy little bastard." said Kage as he stood in front of Rias. "Should I cook you up like yakitori?" Kage asked with a sly smile. (I couldn't help but to keep that joke in there. It was too good.)

"How dare you!" Riser exclaimed, "You're not worth my time though. Mira, take care of him for me." Riser said looking away from Kage.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Kage asked as he pulled out his sacred gear, "What, you're gonna send one of your little gir-" Kage's sentence was cut short when one of the girls smoked him in the stomach with her weapon.

Kage was knocked back, sliding across the floor until he hit one of the couched in the room.

"Kage, are you alright?" Asia asked him as she ran to his side.

"See that, that is one of my pawns, Mira." Riser said, introducing her. "You see, if you don't know how to use it, your sacred gear is just as pathetic as you are." Riser said cockily.

"Fuck you." said Kage.

"I bet that with a bit of training, you could become a force to reckon with." Riser said to himself. "That hit definitely should have knocked you half you across the room into the wall. Especially since you didn't really see it coming." said Riser more directly to Kage.

Kage looked down to his sacred gear, contemplating on how right Riser could be.

"Speaking of training, how about having the game in ten days?" asked Riser, "To prepare you and your servants."

"Riser, we are preparing to leave." one of Riser's servants informed him.

Riser nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You need to train, because running into the game without a strategy or an ability to strategize would be ridiculous. Also, I will give you more time to train your servants for the game. Some of them need to train more than others." Riser said. The last statement was directed at Kage, as left a burning gaze on Kage as he stood up.

Riser turned to leave the club room but turned just before stepping into the gate.

"Don't shame Rias' name, as your performance could put her reputation at risk" said Riser, "I expect that you will show up with a better performance then what you displayed today."

"You'd better believe that I won't let anything like that happen twice, just you wait." retorted Kage.

Riser let out a small chuckle. "I look forward to seeing that." Riser said as he walked into the gate.

Everybody in the club room gave a surprised look at Kage.

"What?" Kage asked, sincerely confused.

"I think he was being serious." said Akeno, "About seeing your progression."

"Did you see that look he gave you before left?" asked Rias.

"Yeah, I noticed it." said Kage.

"Well, let's prove to him that we can train hard enough to put him to shame." said Rias as she pounded her fist against her hand.

A/N: Italics are either thought, a distinct focus on a word, or flashback; you'll be able to tell the difference. Bold is when there is a change of voice or Ddraig/Albion's voice.


	9. Ch 9: Rise

Kage couldn't help but to sit there and think of what had happened when Riser was in the club room. When he had taken that blow, all the things Riser said, he just couldn't take it. He was blaring 'Pantera' in the background, and of course, that wasn't helping any.

Kage decided that the best thing to do would be to take a shower.

Kage undressed himself and headed down into the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Just as he entered the shower, he noticed that Asia was using it. Kage's eyes widened being his fogged-up glasses. Kage looked down, adjusted his glasses, and tried to walk away like he'd never seen anything.

Just before he could leave, Asia grabbed Kage's arm tightly to her body enough that his arm was placed between her breasts.

Kage quickly pulled his arm away, but she pulled his other arm to her, this time not as tightly.

"Kage, I want you to stay." said Asia as she pulled Kage in.

"I don't know." said Kage, "It doesn't-" said Kage before being cut off.

"C'mon, I want perform skinship with you." said Asia.

Kage's eyes widened even more, as wide as his eyes could possibly be.

"No, no, no." said Kage sternly.

"But they say that skinship is a way to become closer to one another, and I want to be closer to you, Kage." said Asia.

"As right as you may be, it's just not something that we can do." said Kage as he got up to leave.

"Kage, wait." said Asia as she grabbed Kage's arm.

When she grabbed his arm, they both slipped in a puddle of water on to one another. As they slipped, Kage's towel fell from his waist.

Kage's mother came to see what was happening. She came in to see the scene of Kage on top of Asia.

"Honey, we are going to have a grandchild!" exclaimed Kage's mother.

"Mom, no!" exclaimed Kage.

After they had both dried up, Kage sat Asia down.

"You see Asia, skinship is just something that you and I can't do." Kage said, trying to explain to here why.

"Why not?" asked Asia.

Kage looked at the ground, trying to find a good explanation.

"We just can't, alright?" Kage asked.

"Okay." Asia replied, looking upset, "Is it because I'm a girl and you're a boy?"

Kage couldn't find a better way to answer that question.

"Yeah." said Kage, knowing that that wasn't the answer, but hell, that was an answer she thought was reasonable.

"I see you two are up bright and early." said Rias as she walked into Kage's room.

"What's up, Rias?" asked Kage.

"We're heading out early, so get ready." said Rias.

Kage nodded as he got ready to go.

…

Kage was breathing heavily as he scaled the side of a rocky mountain with a giant bag on his back. He had just reached the top as he looked around.

" _Where are Rias and the others?_ " Kage thought to himself.

"Oh, hey, Kage." said Akeno from behind Kage.

Kage jumped so that he almost fell back down.

"Where did you come from?" asked Kage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there was a trail through the woods." said Rias as she presented it.

Kage turned to see a clear path running straight through the forest. As he looked onto the trail, he saw everybody else following behind. Kiba and Koneko were also following behind with giant bags. Kage was glad that his bag wasn't near as large as theirs, though.

"I'm sorry that I never told you, but you'll never get any better if you take shortcuts." said Rias.

Kage looked at the mountain he had just scaled. Though it was a ninety-degree angle or anything like that, it was still steep enough.

Kage began to catch his breath as he gathered with the others.

"Okay, everybody change into these clothes." said Rias as she held up track suits.

"Alright, let's change, but please, don't look at me." said Kiba.

"Kiba, don't make me kick your ass." said Kage as he gave Kiba a light smack upside the head.

Everybody met outside changed into their uniforms.

"Alright, let's begin our training!" exclaimed Rias.

…

The first training Kage did was with Kiba. Needless to say, it didn't go so well.

"Come on, you have to expand your vision." said Kiba, "See _everything_ around you."

Each time, Kiba would somehow get around him faster than he could make sense of. He constantly hit him in the back of the head with his sword.

…

Next was training with Akeno.

During this training, Kage was completely nervous. Every time Akeno would approach Kage, he would shudder. When she would press up against his back to help him, he would get completely stiff. Not in the good way either. Occasionally, he would jump away from her.

"Come on, feel the energy from within your soul." Akeno would repeatedly say.

"I've got it!" Asia exclaimed.

How about Kage?" Akeno asked.

Kage looked down to see a small ball of energy in his hand, the size of a golf ball.

"Oh, neat." said Kage sarcastically.

"Well, we're gonna try to do a different kind of training." said Akeno as she pulled out a tray of vegetables.

"Oh, shit" Kage said to himself.

…

Next, Kage would practice hand-to-hand combat with Koneko.

Finally, something that Kage could do. Something he was good at. Only, he didn't account for a couple of disadvantages.

One, she was a girl, so that was gonna be a problem. Two, she was much stronger than him.

"Come on. It seems like you're holding back a little." said Koneko.

"No, it's all good." said Kage.

"Well, you need to improve on your technique. Get it together." said Koneko.

Kage gulped.

" _Why couldn't I have been sparring with a guy?_ " Kage asked himself.

They continued to spar. Though his technique improved, his strength couldn't compare to Koneko's. Sparring with a girl still made it worse.

…

Now it was time for training with Rias. Kage found this to be the easiest of the training, except for the fact that it was incredibly exhausting. His stamina was depleted to almost none.

" _Come on Kage, only a little more to go._ " said Rias, " _After we're done here, we're gonna do some more of those push-ups that I know you love so much. Let's see how much you can do today._ "

Kage was ready to go to bed. Just as he was headed to his room, he saw a light on. He decided to go and check out what it was. He entered to find that it was Rias sitting at a coffee table going through some papers.

"What's up Prez." Kage asked.

"Oh, hi Kage." Rias replied, "I'm just running through some strategies."

"So, I take it we're in for some trouble with this guy." said Kage, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes, we are." said Rias, "Much like the mystical creature, they can regenerate, and their tears can heal wounds… he's practically immortal."

"Well, that's bullshit." said Kage.

"Yeah, well, take a look at his records." said Rias, hold out a paper.

Kage walked over and sat on the couch next to the couch she was on, across the coffee table.

"Eight wins, two losses." said Rias, "Those two losses were on purpose, so his record is basically perfect."

"Well, we're in for some rough shit, huh?" Kage asked, "Is it even possible to beat this guy?"

"Well, yeah." said Rias.

"Really?" asked Kage, his one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Maybe not with just power, but by depleting his spirit." said Rias.

"Well, it's too late now." said Kage, "We have to do this."

Kage paused for a moment, a thought had just passed through his mind.

"So, what is with this marriage proposal?" asked Kage, "Why does he want to marry you so much, even if you detest it?"

"Because I'm a Gremory." said Rias, "In the devil world, that's all people see. They only see me as a Gremory. That's why I wanted to come to this world, people wouldn't just see me as a Gremory, but as Rias. I could find people who liked Rias."

"Well, I like Rias, and I don't give a damn about that Gremory name." said Kage as he put his arm around her.

Rias looked away from Kage, her face red.

Kage's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kage asked.

"N-nothing." said Rias as she turned back towards Kage and pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"I'll tell you, it's because of you that I want to fight." said Kage, "I want to fight for you Prez. But, like Riser said, how am I supposed to do that when I'm so weak, so powerless, I can barely even use any magical power. It seems like I'm worthless." Kage said, looking to the ground.

"Here, I know how I can make you feel better." said Rias as she rested Kage's head onto her shoulder, "I'll stay with you until you sleep."

Later into the night, Kage let out a light, little laugh as Rias fell asleep in his arms. Kage lifted Rias and set her down onto the couch then went to sleep in his room.

A/N: Italics are either thought, a distinct focus on a word, or flashback; you'll be able to tell the difference. Bold is when there is a change of voice or Ddraig/Albion's voice.


	10. Ch 10: A New Level

"Okay, we'll begin another day of training." said Rias, standing outside with Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia.

"Now. Kage, pull out your sacred gear." said Rias

Kage did as instructed.

" **Boost!** " cried the gear.

"Now, do you remember that time you tried to boost you power for too long?" asked Rias, "How did that work out."

"Not so good." replied Kage, looking back on it.

"Well, you see, if we put too much power on you at one time and your body doesn't have the stamina to support it, it will fail." said Rias.

"Which would explain all of the training." said Kage.

"That's right." said Rias, "Now, let's spar." said Rias, pulling Kage's attention to Kiba.

" **Boost!** " the gear cried.

"So, are you gonna use your sword or..?" asked Kiba.

"Nope, I'm gonna fight you bare handed." said Kage, standing in a fighting position.

" **Explosion!** " cried the gear.

"Let's go." said Kiba as he disappeared.

"Dammit, he's still too fast for me." Kage said.

After Kage said that, he noticed a feeling that indicated something was above him. He'd never felt this feeling before, but it directed his attention straight to where Kiba was going to strike.

Kiba struck his sword and was surprised to see that his sword had cracked. While he was distracted, Kage threw a punch that Kiba had barely dodged in time. Kiba went for another strike when he regained his focus.

"Kage, use a magic attack!" Rias yelled to Kage.

"Okay, here I go." said Kage as he shot the blast.

The blast wasn't very big, but big enough. It wasn't quite what he was hoping for, though. The only thing Kage could think to do was to let out a sharp exhale.

While Kage wasn't paying attention, Kiba lightly struck Kage in the back of the head with his sword.

"Hey, what the hell!" Kage exclaimed.

" **Reset!** " cried the gear as it disappeared almost immediately after Kage had said that.

Kage became light headed and fell back against a tree.

"Kage, are you alright?" asked Asia.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kage, reassuring Asia as he tried to stand up.

"Well, how would you say that went, Kiba?" asked Rias.

"I was very surprised, saying that he made a crack in my sword." said Kiba, "Even after I enhanced it with magic."

"You see Kage? It may seem like you have no worth, but you show to be impressive in many ways." said Rias.

Kage couldn't help but to still feel dissapointed.

"Do you see how well you've improved?" asked Rias, "Far more than what you believed, and more than Riser will expect." said Rias with a cocky look on her face.

Kage couldn't help but to smile a little.

"Now, let' go and show them just what the Gremory house has to offer!" exclaimed Rias.

"Yeah!" everyone else yelled in agreement.

…

In Riser room, he called his younger sister into the room with him.

"Yes, Riser?" she asked.

"Ravel, I need a favor from you." said Riser.

"What would that be?" Ravel asked.

"I need you to be my bishop." said Riser, pulling a serious expression. More serious than she had ever seen.

"Absolutely not!" Ravel exclaimed.

"I know what you do to your servants, I refuse to have that happen to me!" said Ravel, imagining what unspeakable acts Riser would perform on her.

"No, I'm absolutely serious, I refuse to have any other be my bishop." said Riser, his expression becoming more serious.

Ravel was very surprised by his serious expression. She hardly ever seen him serious, especially as serious as he was now.

"Okay, I except." said Ravel, accepting his piece.

"Haha, yes!" exclaimed Riser.

"What?" asked Ravel, a little afraid.

"I now have an ultimate harem, a little sister type!" Riser exclaimed.

"Ugh, stop it!" Ravel yelled back, "I won't become your bishop if you act like this!"

…

Later that night, Kage woke up from a strange sound he was sure that he heard. It didn't help that Kage was a light sleeper, so it could've been the wind just blowing a little too hard. Kage turned on the lights, just in case. As he turned of the lights, all he could see was a bunch of pictures of naked girls on the walls of his room.

Just as Kage was about to scream, Kiba placed his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, Kage." said Kiba in a whispery voice.

Kage pushed Kiba away from himself.

"What is the meaning of all of this!?" asked Kage in a voice as loud as possible while remaining quiet.

"Look, you and I both know that you have a little fear of girls." said Kiba.

"I wonder how you could tell." said Kage sarcastically.

"Well, you try to avoid every girl you come across in the hallways." said Kiba, "Which you could be quite the ladies' man if you didn't do that" Kiba added.

"Also, every time we are in the club room and there is any girl in there besides Rias, you practically use me as a shield." noted Kiba.

Kage looked disappointed at Kiba as he clearly missed that Kage was being sarcastic.

"So, what does that have to do with all of this?" asked Kage.

"We are gonna spend the night trying to get you used to women." said Kiba.

Kage looked at Kiba with an intrigued expression.

"How so?" asked Kage.

"We are going to look at pictures of women all night." said Kiba.

"What!?" asked Kage, once again yelling while remaining as quiet as possible.

"Well, actually, you're going to look at pictures of women all night." said Kiba.

"B-but shouldn't we be getting enough sleep for the game tomorrow?" asked Kage, hoping to get out of his _training_.

"Oh, don't worry about that." said Kiba, "We'll sort that all out."

Kage gave Kiba a suspicious look as he was incredibly confused by what he meant.

"Now, describe what this girl looks like." said Kiba, holding up a picture of a naked woman.

Kage covered his eyes with his hands, turning his face away from the picture.

"Kiba, I can't do this." said Kage.

"Kage, you have to." said Kiba, "Especially if you want to do well at the rating game tomorrow. Do it for Rias."

Kage felt a little motivation rise in him when he mentioned Rias. He decided he would do this. For Rias.

"Alright, let's do this." Kage said regrettingly.

"Okay, let's do this." said Kage.

"Alright, I need you to look at this this girl." said Kiba.

Kiba noticed there was a small flaw in his plan. He never knew that Kage slept with his glasses on, mainly because that's be really uncomfortable. He was right to be suspicious of this, because Kage was actually keeping his eyes closed.

"Kage, I can't rely on you to actually look." said Kiba.

"Let's take those glasses off." said Kiba as he reached for the glasses.

Just before Kiba could reach his glasses, Kage grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." Kage said very seriously.

"Alright." said Kiba, looking solemn, "I need you to prove to me that you are looking at the pictures."  
"Alright." said Kage.

"I'll describe what they look like." Kage knew that he would regret what he said.

"Great idea." said Kiba.

"Now, describe this one." said Kiba, holding up a picture right in front of Kage's line of sight.

"Um, she's blonde with blue eyes." said Kage as sweat began to drip down his eyebrow.

"How about her breasts?" said Kiba, knowing that this would ultimately cure him of his fear.

Kage's eyes slowly began to drift towards the girl's breasts. He began to shake profusely as his eyes got closer.

His eyes finally fell onto the woman's breasts. Kage was speechless, he had no idea what to say.

"Um, um, um." Kage couldn't find the words to describe the way they were, especially since he never payed them any mind.

"Well?" asked Kiba, "Are they big or small?"

"Um, big." said Kage.

Kiba turned the picture to look at it himself.

"That seems right." Kiba said, putting the picture down, "Now, how about this one?"

Kage looked at the next picture.

"Uh, she has silver hair and green eyes." said Kage.

"How about her breasts?" asked Kiba.

"Uh, small." said Kage as he noticed this was all becoming more nerve-racking as time passed.

Kiba smiled because he knew this would be fun for him, watching Kage have to suffer during his _training_.

They continued to go on like that all night.

…

Kage tossed and turned all night that he'd slept with the images of half-naked and naked women all night.

Kage shot awake with sweat dripping down from face as a pounding sound came from the door

Kage and Kiba both looked at each other and nodded their heads. Kiba ran out of the room to get changed.

Kage watched as Kiba ran down the hall. The moment he noticed Kiba went into his room, Kage grabbed every picture of naked girls from his room, bundled it up, and threw it away. As Kage did that, he turned to see Koneko looking at him while she had a sandwich in her hand.

"You're a pervert." she said as she walked away.

"Wait." said Kage, "It's not what it looks like." Kage yelled to her down the hall.


	11. Ch 11: Eclipse

Ravel stood outside of Riser's room, hearing the sound of one of Riser's servants moan as he groped her.

" _How can he be so calm before a game like this?_ " Ravel thought to himself.

Something about Riser's confidence and poise during a time like this this escaped her grasp.

"They say that the others have vastly improved in the last few days that you gave them." Ravel informed Riser, "Seems like we could be in for a show."

"Heh, they can do all they wish, but they have no chance of beating me." Riser said darkly.

"Well, I warned you." said Ravel as she walked out of the room.

Riser sat there with a grin on his face, sure that would win, regardless of what they did. After Ravel left, he continued to grope the servant he had been doing so to earlier.

…

Kage was getting dressed for the game as he looked for his shirt. He was mentally preparing himself too.

" _I can let the President down now._ " Kage thought to himself, thinking back to what Riser told him.

Kage couldn't help to grit his teeth as he thought of Riser.

Kage's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Uh, come in." Kage said loudly so that the person on the other side could hear.

Just then, Asia entered the room, her face clad with a smile. Just before she could speak, she tripped over a pile of clothes. As she fell, Kage caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Kage asked with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Kage." said Asia.

Kage looked at Asia as she deeply starred at the ground.

"Was there something you needed?" asked Kage.

Just as he said that, Asia wrapped herself around him in a tight embrace.

"I just came here for some support." said Asia.

"I'm worried. Worried that you might get hurt." she said, burying her face into Kage's side.

Kage rubbed the top of her head with his hand.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll be fine." Kage assured her.

"Well, I want to give you this, for good luck." she said, handing him a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Asia." said Kage.

Asia held onto Kage until they were called to the front to prepare for when they would leave.

Asia entered the room as they continued to wait for Kage, since he wasn't able to fully get dressed as Asia was holding onto him. A couple minutes, Kage then entered the room, just slipping into the shirt he was looking for. He entered in a pair of sweatpants, a 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt, and his long, black hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"What are you doing?" asked Rias, "I thought I told you to dress in your uniform."

Kage looked over to Kiba, who wore the same uniform as Kage. Their school uniform was: dress pants, a dress shirt, and an over coat.

"I don't think so." said Kage after pausing to look at Kiba for a moment.

"Kage…" Rias stopped, this wasn't something worth worrying about.

"Fine." said Rias

"Awesome." said Kage.

All of The Occult Research Club sat, waiting to be notified about the beginning of the match. Rias and Akeno were having tea, Akeno and Kiba were outing on equipment such as: Koneko was puting her gloves on and Kiba was putting his arm guards, Asia sat staring at the ground feeling very nervous, and Kage leaned against the wall drinking a bottle of water.

"Ten minutes until the game starts." said Grayfia as she appeared into the room through a gate.

"Okay." replied Rias.

"I should notify you that your brother will be spectating as well." said Grayfia.

"Wait, you mean that Serzechs guy?" Kage asked.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama, the great devil himself." said Grayfia.

"Sama", that's the first time I've heard that before." Kage stated.

"The great Devil King himself, huh?" Kage asked.

"Kinda puts a lot of pressure on a guy." Kage said as he pulled at his shirt collar.

"Yes, the President's brother has been the strongest of the Devil Kinds, surpassing all of the former ones." said Akeno, "He is the strongest of the Devil Kings, and is the President's brother as well."

Wow, Rias, that's incredible." Kage said in amazement.

Rias scoffed and turned her head away.

Kage knew that he shouldn't have said that, especially after what he told her in the room that night after training. Kage looked at the ground, feeling a kind of shame.

"Now, stand in the magic circle and we will head out to the battle field." said Grayfia.

They all stood in the circle was they were sent onto a ground that looked exactly like the club room.

"What the..?" Kage was at a loss for words, as he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"We didn't go anywhere." said Kage.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Grayfia of the Gremory house, will be refereeing this match.** " said Grayfia over the school's loudspeakers, " **The grounds you will be fighting on is an exact replica of the school of Rias'. And just remember, Lucifer-sama will be observing the match.** "

"So, none of this is real?" Kage asked.

"That's right, it's all an exact replica." said Rias.

" _This is incredible, everything looks the same, down to the last detail._ " Kage thought to himself, " _This must truly be the power of the great Devil King himself._ "

"Here, take this communicator." said Akeno as she grabbed Kage's shoulder.

Kage lightly jumped at her touch and excepted the communicator.

"Thanks." Kage said nervously.

Kiba facepalmed himself.

" _Was the training completely useless?_ " Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba then noticed that Kage reluctantly let Akeno help him to put the communicator into his ear. Though, Kage shook the entire time, Kiba smiled to Kage, knowing that it wasn't completely worthless.

Once Akeno finished placing the communicator in Kage's ear, Kage jumped away from her, his face pale like he was going to pass out.

Kiba again questioned their the outcome of their _training_.

" **Both parties have been placed across the school from each other, the House of Gremory in their club room and the House of Phoenix in the Student Council Room on the other side.** " said Grayfia over the loudspeakers once again, " **Now, let the games begin!** "

"Now, to begin strategizing." said Rias.

" _Oh, no._ " Kage thought to himself, " _I can't focus long enough to get this all down, I can't even pay attention during class. Most of the time I'm sleeping in class. Sometimes I don't even show up. I almost literally do nothing in my classes aside from handing in my assignments on time, but I barely get them done in time._ "

" _How the hell am I even passing school?_ " Kage thought to himself, " _How am I passing with the half-ass good grades that I have, for that matter? I could probably get really good grades if I payed attention. Which reminds me, I should really pay attention to our strategy._ "

Kage finally decided to pull himself from his thoughts to see the strategies they had put together.

"Kiba and Koneko, you will set up traps in the woods." said Rias, "And Akeno, you will set a barrier around the perimeter with a mist trap. Got it?"

"Right." Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno said simultaneously.

"That takes care of everything." said Rias.

" _Dammit!_ " Kage exclaimed to himself.

"Ugh, what do I do." Kage asked nervously, thinking that Rias would be upset that he wasn't listening.

"You just lay your head right here." said Rias, motioning towards her lap.

"You want _me_ …" Kage said, motioning towards himself, "to lay _my head_ …" said Kage, still motioning towards himself, "on _your lap_." said Kage, motioning towards her lap.

"Yes, silly." Rias said after lightly chuckling.

"Okay." said Kage as he rested his head on her lap.

Asia became very jealous of this.

Kage was surprised at how comfortable it was. He felt like he could have fell asleep right there on her lap.

"Now, it's time to unseal some power from within you." said Rias as she stroked Kage's head.

"Sealed power?" Kage asked, "What do you-" Kage was asking as he was cut off by an incredible amount of power he felt coursing through his body.

"Do you remember how I told you I needed eight pawns to resurrect you?" asked Rias, "Well, you weren't quite capable of handling the power of all eight of those pawns, so I put a seal on most of the power. Now, I'm undoing those seals."

Kage was feeling tripped out by the amount of power he could now feel in his body, like he was a different person.

Asia was growing more and more jealous as time passed. She was jealous of the connection that she had with Kage, a connection she wished that she could have.

"This power can greatly affect how this battle turns out." said Rias as she continued to stroke Kage's hair, "Your power and ability may have a huge role in the outcome of this battle. It can make the difference between us winning and losing."

Rias began to get up, but Kage stopped her.

"Please, Rias, just a little longer?" Kage asked of Rias.

Rias lightly laughed and nodded her head. She continued to stroke Kage's hair.

Kage wanted to keep his head on Rias' lap forever. He felt so much so much comfort in it. He felt closer to Rias. He was scared to never be able to feel a connection like this if they were to lose, and he was to lose her to Riser. That's why Kage had to fight, with all of his strength.


	12. Ch 12: Street Fighting Man

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been caught up, but I will fit in more writing and update more often. Also, I seem to have lost a muse, so I'm going to be writing another story and publishing that as well, hoping that that will help to keep my creativity going. Thanks for reading! 

"Okay, is everything set up you guys, Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Yep, we're all good here." replied Kiba.

"How about you, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Affirmative." replied Akeno.

"Kiba, you guys set out, if they get to the gymnasium, you must take them out." said Rias.

"Got it." Kiba replied.

"Alright, everybody set out!" exclaimed Rias, "Prove yourselves, show them what we've got! Even against an enemy such as Riser Phoenix! Let's take them out"

"Yes ma'am!" they all replied.

"Good luck!" Asia exclaimed to them.

Kage, Kiba, and Koneko began to head out towards the gym, but Rias stopped Kage just before he left.

"Here, for good luck." Rias said to Kage as she handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." said Kage.

They all headed out towards the gym.

"All right, I'll catch up with you guys, you head over to the gym." said Kiba.

"Got it, see you there, man." said Kage.

Kage and Koneko crept into the gym.

"Woah, it looks just like the gym." Kage said amazement.

"Shut up, Kage." said Koneko as they crept onto the stage, "They could be here."

"Show yourselves!" a voice called out from the gym floor.

"Shit." said Kage.

Kage and Koneko looked around the corner.

"Three pawns and a rook." said Koneko, "I'll take the rook, you handle the pawns."

"Got it." said Kage.

Just as soon as they said that, two of the pawns pulled chainsaws from behind them and revved them up.

"We're going to destroy you!" they both shouted in unison.

"Hm, neat." Kage said to himself.

" _Oh, there's even that bitch that fucked me up with her staff the time we last saw them._ " Kage thought to himself, " _I can't wait to fuck her up._ " a smile crept onto his face as he thought that.

" **Boost!** " Kage's boosted gear cried.

Kage heard the fighting from Koneko and Riser's rook and he couldn't help to gaze at how incredible the fight was.

All of a sudden, Kage could sense something moving toward him from behind.

Kage ducked as one of the pawn's staff swung toward his head.

"Oh, you almost had me there." Kage said kind of cockily.

"Let's tear him up!" shouted the two pawns with the chainsaws.

"Well, shit." said Kage, "This is gonna be interesting."

They both swung at him, Kage dodging both of their chainsaws and kicking one of them in the back.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, I let my guard down." the other said.

Kage looked back at the back of his shirt, which had been torn up slightly.

" _Ugh, man, I really liked this shirt._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Don't let your guard down like that, or it may be the last mistake you make." said Kage.

"Don't get so cocky." the pawns said with an angry expression.

The three charged at Kage.

" **Boost!** " Kage's sacred gear cried again.

The first pawn swung her chainsaw at Kage, which he dodged and followed with a kick to her side. The second swung her chainsaw at him, which Kage dodged as well and followed with a kidney punch.

The third swung her staff, aiming to strike the side of his head. Kage ducked it and shot back up. She looked at him with a surprised expression. An evil smile spread across Kage's face.

"Gotcha, bitch." said Kage as he punched across the face.

He sent her flying into the wall, almost breaking the wall with the force of her body.

"And that wasn't even full strength." Kage said evilly.

"Argh, let's get him!" one of the twin pawns exclaimed.

" **Boost!** " Kage's gear cried a third time, " **Explosion!** "

"It's too late now." said Kage, the evil smile now wider.

Kage charged her at an incredible speed, which caught the twin pawn off guard. He swung at her, which she barely had time to register it and dodge.

"Look out, I might try next time." said Kage.

The two twin pawns attacked him and Kage dodged every attack they threw at him.

Kage began to throw punched at them again and again. As much as he wanted to end the battle. He would never admit it, but he was already fed up with having to even be in the same room as all of these girls.

But Kage dragged it on because he wanted to try a new technique he thought up.

Kage clenched up his fist and began to charge magical energy into it.

He began throwing punches at them again, each one leaving a small trace of magic.

Kage had finally put it together and set up exactly what he wanted to do.

Kage had stopped fighting and kept a distance from the twin pawns who were next to each other.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we're right here!" said the other.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to be there if I were you." said Kage with a sly grin on his face.

Kage raised his hand, the magic rising from his hand like a burning flame.

The twins looked around to see traces of magic around them. They noticed that they had been set into a trap.

Kage snapped his fingers and all the traces of magic exploded around them. When the dusted settled, they lied one the floor dazed. Most of their clothes had been torn off, but Kage tried to take his attention from that the best he could.

" _Hm, still not powerful enough to do much real damage._ " Kage thought to himself.

He could suddenly sense the same presence of something coming behind him. He turned to see the other pawn swing her staff, which caught. He kicked her away and broke the staff.

Suddenly, Kage had a bright idea. Kage charged the magic energy onto his fist again then rushed her, faster than she could comprehend. He punched her in the stomach hard enough that she fell to her knees.

When she finally got herself up, she turned to Kage. Kage raised his hand once again, and she noticed the magic on herself. Kage snapped his fingers once again.

After the light from the attack had faded, he noticed that she was naked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kage asked himself out loud as he looked away and covered his eyes.

"Ugh, you pervert!" the twin pawns exclaimed in disgust.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like." Kage tried to defend himself.

"You really are disgusting." said Koneko she was holding the other rook to the floor. Even the other rook gave Kage a disgusted look.

"Oh, come on now." said Kage, knowing he was kinda fighting a losing a fighting battle trying to defend himself.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Rias over the communicators.

"Yeah." replied Kage, "Can we just go, Koneko?" Kage asked.

"Yeah, let's head out." said Koneko as she released the rook.

"Hey, get back here!" the rook exclaimed, "We're not done!"

"You see, that is an important capture place, which is called the 'center' of a chess board. So that's why we used it as a decoy, knowing that they would try to capture it as well." said Rias, giving the others some knowledge about the chess game.

"Alright Akeno, set off the trap." Rias instructed over the communicator.

Akeno then set down a thunder attack onto the gym, which destroyed it completely.

"Take." said Akeno, with a hint of delight in her voice.

" **Three pawns and one rook from the Phoenix house has been retired.** " the referee called over the intercom.

"Well, they don't call her 'The Priestess of Thunder' for nothing." said Koneko.

" _I'm pretty sure I've told myself this once before, but do not piss her off._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Alright, great job, Koneko." Kage said to Koneko.

"Don't touch me." she said to Kage.

"Come on Koneko, I told you, I didn't mean to." Kage said as she walked away.

" _Man, I'm never gonna be able to live that one down._ " Kage thought to himself.

"Alright, great job!" exclaimed Rias, "Everything good over there?" she asked.

"Yep, all good here." replied Kage.

"Good, now meet up with Kiba." Rias instructed Kage.

"Got it." Kage replied, heading over to the sports ground, where Kiba was.

Just then. Kage felt an explosion from behind him. He covered his face to keep the debris from hitting him in the face.

When the dust had settled, he saw Koneko lying on the ground.

"Yo, Koneko!" Kage exclaimed, running up to her.

"Take." said the woman in the sky, her hand still raised from the attack she launched.

"That bitch must be Riser's queen." said Kage to himself.

"Don't bother, you cannot beat Riser." she said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't much help." said Koneko.

"Don't worry, you did just fine." Kage reassured Koneko, "Just hold on."

Koneko's head went limp and her body disappeared.

" **A rook from the Gremory house has been retired.** " the referee called over the intercom.

Kage gritted his teeth and looked up at her.

"You'll pay for this!" Kage exclaimed, "I'll make sure of it!"

"Well, you sure have some big talk." she said to Kage.

"He isn't your opponent, I am, Yubelluna, or should I say, 'The Bomb Queen." said Akeno.

"'The Bomb Queen', huh?" Kage asked himself, "Awfully creative." he said sarcastically.

"We shall battle, 'Priestess of Thunder'." replied Yubelluna.

"Alright Kage, head out." said Akeno.

"But Akeno…" Kage began to say.

"You have your orders." she said as she turned to Kage with a dark look.

Shivers ran down Kage's spine when she gave him that look.

"I'll avenge Koneko, you just go." said Akeno.

"Okay, do your best." Kage said before leaving.

Kage crept up behind the shed, making sure the coast was clear.

" _Three pawns huh?_ " Kage thought to himself, " _If Rias is still in the room and Akeno is held up, that must only mean that…_ "

Kage's thoughts were interrupted when Kiba grabbed him from behind.

Kage gasped loudly, prepared to fight.

Kiba held his finger to his mouth, hushing Kage.

"Kiba, I almost had to kill you." said Kage.

"Yeah, okay." Kiba said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I would've." said Kage.

"I'm sure you could've." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Is that a challenge?" Kage said jokingly.

"Alright, let's head inside the equipment shed." said Kiba.

Kage and Kiba entered the shed.

"So, I heard about Koneko over the intercom." Kiba said as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, it sucked." said Kage.

"I know, she was really excited too." said Kiba.

"Well, no point in letting it get to us." said Kage as he put up his hand, "We've got a game to win."

"Right." said Kiba as he laid his hand out for Kage to bring down for a handshake (like those ones where you just lock thumb, not an actual handshake in the same way you would at an interview).

"So, it was you who fucked up those three pawns, huh?" Kage asked.

"Yeah, but the weirdest thing was, Riser sent them out while I was still setting things up." said Kiba as he looked at the ground, "He just sent them out there as if to sacrifice them. That's fucked up, just sacrificing people like that."

Kage noticed a strange amount of tension from Kiba as he talked about that.

"So, what's the situation?" Kage asked Kiba.

"Well, we have: a knight, rook, and bishop keeping guard." said Kiba.

"Oh, damn, that's some tough shit." said Kage.

"Yeah, since the gym has been destroyed, they'll focus over here." said Kiba, "Why, are you nervous?"

"Well…" said Kage as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kage?" Kiba asked Kage as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you nervous?"

"Oh, you know, it's just…" Kage tried to say something, but couldn't put it together.

"It's not because they're girls, is it?" asked Kiba.

"Ugh, no." Kage said in a suspicious manner.

"Kage! What the hell was all of the _training_ worth if this is the outcome!?" Kiba asked as loudly as he could while keeping quiet.

"It didn't do much good at all." Kage said.

Kiba had an upset look on his face.

"Well, it looks like we have some improving to do." said Kiba, "But don't worry, I have some improving to do as well. So let's get stronger, with help from each other."

"That sounds great." said Kage, "Let's go fuck up some bitches."

"Oh, what if we did some cool shit like a super combo!?" Kage asked with excitement.

"I know you're in there, come out." a voice called from outside.

"It looks like we've been compromised." said Kiba.

"Woah, how'd you guess that." asked Kage sarcastically.

They both stayed back in the shed for a bit, hoping to shake her off.

"What are you doing in there, having sex?" she asked.

"Oh, hell no, bitch." Kage said as he opened the door.

"Which one was top?" she asked.

"What a weird question to ask." said Kage.

"It's be me." said Kiba.

Kage put his hand in Kiba's face and pushed him away.

"Bullshit, that would so not…" Kage began to say, "Wait, that doesn't matter. Who are you anyways?" Kage asked.

"I am Riser's knight, Carmine." she said.

"Well, it seems it is my time to shine, as I am a knight as well, I shall fight her." said Kiba.

"Be my guest." said Kage.

"I am glad there are warriors such as yourselves, foolish enough to come straight forward and battle." said Carmine

"Crossing swords such as this is like fate itself." said Kiba.

"Well said, knight of Rias Gremory." said Carmine as she engaged battle with Kiba.

"Alright, have fun you two." said Kage as he turned the other direction.

"I see you're not busy." somebody said to the side of Kage.

Kage looked over to see the two girls which Kage figured to be the rook and bishop, obviously.

"I see." said Kage, "Now it's my turn, eh?"

"Right, I shall be your opponent." said one of the girls.

Kage looked past her at the other girl.

"What about her?" Kage asked.

"Oh, I won't be fighting, Isabelle will be." she said.

"What, why?" Kage said with a confused look on his face.

"That is Ravel Phoenix, Riser's younger sister." said Isabelle, "She is very important."

"Wait, you joined that sicko's team!?" asked Kage surprisingly, "I've seen the sick shit he's done to those bitches, and you were fine with that!?" Kage shuddered with the thought of that.

"Enough talk, it's time to fight." said Isabelle as she swung at Kage.

Kage dodged the punch and jumped back away from her.

"Almost caught me off guard there." said Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear.

"Now, let's get some action going here." Kage said with a smile.

Kage charged at Isabelle, ready to punch. Just before he could swing at her, she dodged it at a speed Kage couldn't keep up with. She came down with a body blow straight to Kage's stomach. She then aimed a kick to Kage's head, which he barely managed to dodge. She then threw a punch, which Kage blocked with the gauntlet.

"I see, you have become quite better." said Isabelle.

"And I'm only getting started." said Kage, "I've done a lot, just to make sure that I can do all that I can to win and keep Prez from Riser."

"I see, but I will put that training to the test and defeat you." said Isabelle.

"Doubtful." said Kage.

All the while, Kiba and Carmine were fighting.

While they were clashing blades, Carmine's blade ate up Kiba's, which it then vanished.

"Your light eraser won't work on me, sorry to say." said Carmine.

"Well, I've got another trick up my sleeve." said Kiba, "Flame delation, it erases all flames!" he exclaimed as he charged toward her.

Her sword shattered as soon as Kiba's sword made contact with her blade.

"What, a possessor of multiple sacred gears?!" Carmine asked in surprise.

"No, I posses the sacred gear of sword birth." said Kiba, "It allows me to create demonic swords at my will."

In the meantime, during their fight, Kage and the rook were still battling. Kage had also powered his sacred gear a second time.

" _Man, Koneko makes this look easier than it really is._ " Kage thought to himself.

" **Explosion!** " cried Kage's sacred gear.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Kage said to himself.

Isabelle charged at Kage and began to attack him. Kage dodged every punch with ease, blocking some and delivering small blows to her. He finally ducked one and punched Isabelle in the stomach hard enough to send her on her back a few feet away.

When she got up, Kage was there to meet her with another blow. This one was much softer, as he thought that he could try his maneuver once more, hoping it'd work better this time.

He left the trace of magic on her and jumped over her to gain some distance. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

The attack went off, causing a bigger explosion then the attacks in the gym.

"Hell yes! It worked this time!" Kage exclaimed.

Once the dust settled, he realized that he was very wrong. He realized that the attack had caused her clothes to rip off of her body and not enough damage to really take her out.

"Fuck!" Kage shouted when he realized what he had done.

Kage covered his eyes and looked away.

"You pervert!" Isabelle shouted at Kage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kage began.

"You truly are disgusting." said Carmine.

"I didn't think out _training_ worked that well, Kage." said Kiba.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba!" Kage yelled at Kiba, his hands still covering his eyes.

Kage then felt a presence coming from behind him. He dodged Isabelle's attack and jumped away from her.

Kiba noticed something very strange about what had just happened.

"Kage, do you have your eyes closed?" asked Kiba as he was fighting.

"Yeah." replied Kage as he was dodging Isabelle's attacks.

"Seriously?!" Kiba asked, surprised, "And you're still fighting?"

"Yeah." replied Kage.

"I don't believe you." said Kiba.

"Here, I'll prove it to you." said Kage.

Kage dodged another one of Isabelle's attacks and jumped as far away as he could to give himself enough time to put his aviators into his pockets and wrap Rias' handkerchief that she gave him around his eyes.

"Watch." said Kage over to Kiba.

As Isabelle began to attack Kage, Kage dodged each blow and even delivered some back to her.

Even though Kiba was in the middle of a battle, he couldn't help but to watch.

"Stop dodging me and fight like a man!" Isabelle said in anger as she tried to tear off the handkerchief.

Kage noticed that she was trying to reach for it, but it was too late. Before he could do anything, she tried to take it off. He tried to hold it up, was only able to fully keep the right side up, while the left side was pulled down slightly.

What Isabelle saw was enough to cause her to freeze completely with a terrified look on her face.

Kage also stopped for a second to see what had happened to her. But he shook it off and pulled it back up.

While she was frozen Kage took the opportunity to attack. Kage delivered a spinning heel kick that sent her into a tree, causing the tree to break over her.

" _This is it, it's time to take one out._ " Kage thought to himself.

Kage jumped into the air and charged a magic attack.

"Kiba, if this doesn't work, I'm sorry." said Kage, "But I won't be able to take any of them, you'll have to do them all."

Kage fired the attack at Isabelle, which caused a much bigger impact than Kage had felt any of his attacks delivered.

" **One rook from the Phoenix house has been retired.** " said the referee over the intercom.

"Hell yes!" Kage yelled in excitement.

Kage stopped suddenly. He looked over to where four girls were standing.

"Kiba, there's four more!" Kage shouted to Kiba.

Two pawns, a knight, and a bishop approached the scene.

Kiba looked to the girls, then to Kage, which he noticed still had the handkerchief around his eyes. "How are you doing that!?" Kiba asked, now irritated.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Carmine.

"Oh, Riser said to just head over here because he wanted to have a 'one on one'." said one of the girls.

"See?" asked one of the other ones.

Kage closed his eyes, removed the handkerchief, then put his aviators back on.

They all looked over to where Rias and Riser where standing, face-to-face.

"Oh, shit!" Kage exclaimed.

"To think he'd fight her like this." said Ravel, "You guys are putting up a good fight, he must be pitying her."

"No, I'm sure Prez can do it." said Kage.

"Unlikely." said Ravel, "Get him!"

"Bring it." said Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's sacred gear.

"Look out, that increases his powers immensely." said Ravel, "He will surely defeat you if you let him power up too much."

"If there weren't more than one of you, I'd try doing it without my sacred gear." said Kage.

"How dare you underestimate us, we'll kill you." said two of the pawns as they charged Kage.

"Also, look out!" exclaimed Ravel, "He has a move that will strip you of your clothes."

"Wait, that's not fair!" exclaimed Kage, "Nobody listens to my side of the story."

"You pervert, now you're really in for it." said one of the pawns.

Each punch and kick they threw at Kage wasn't enough to catch him. Since he had already activated the sacred gear, his speed was increased enough to dodge all of their attacks. However, it wasn't enough that he was doing it with ease and he still had to put a lot of effort into it.

"You know what?" asked Kage, "I'll be nice to you guys, I'll only activate it one more time. Okay?"

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's sacred gear.

The two pawns grew angry as they were insulted by how Kage was insulting them. They both charged him again. Before they threw their first strike, Kage gave a little smile. Before they could throw the blow, Kage punched both of them in the stomach. They both went flying back, rolling on the ground once they had fallen.

"Come on, I'm not finished yet." said Kage.

You will be when I'm through with you." said a voice from the side.

"Woah." said Kage as he ducked a kick.

He looked to see one of Riser's rook right in from of him.

They began exchanging blows, Kage landing more and more as she wasn't as fast as he was.

She began to slow down after a while, due to all the blows and not having time to recover from them.

"Wow, I'm still getting a better fight out of you." said Kage as he kicked her onto the ground.

"I've had fun, but this is where the fun ends." said Kage.

The rook began to smile. "No, not quite yet."

Kage felt something coming from behind him.

"Dammit!" Kage exclaimed as he turned around, only to be met by a kick across the face.

Kage stood up, his face heated with anger. He looked as both pawns and the rook had gotten into a battle-ready stance.

" _Kage, you've really done it now._ " Kage thought to himself, "

The two pawns charged from the sides, and the rook from the front. The two pawns attacked in a very synchronized manner, so that made it a little easier to dodge their attacks. However, one's attacks lagged behind the other's, so as the one attacked, the other would still be pulling the previous attack. But the rook was the icing on the cake. The speed of the two pawns was one thing, but the speed of the rook was a different story.

Just as Kage had had enough, he kicked the rook from below her jaw while flipping backwards in the process. It had seemed like she would be down long enough that he could take care of the pawns. Kage looked around and didn't see them. He again noticed something coming from behind him. He jumped him, dodging a kick from one of the pawns. As soon as he landed on the ground, the other pawn kicked him in the side of the knee. The other followed the attack, then they both delivered another kick to Kage's knees simultaneously.

Kage fell to the ground, his knees felt as though they had been broken, to stiff to stand up. He was prepared to receive another attack, it was going to be incredibly difficult to dodge and he worried that he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

An explosion went off on to of the roof. Kage looked up to see Rias, clutching her arm in pain.

Kage gritted his teeth. "That's it, I'm finishing it!" Kage yelled in anger, "I refuse to give Prez to anyone, whatever it takes! C'mon Dragon, give me all you've got!"

" **Boost: Second Liberation!** " screamed the boosted gear.

The gear suddenly grew larger, almost appearing to be a dragon's hand.

"Now we're talking." said Kage, "Let's do this! C'mon girls, bring it."

They were offended that Kage had become so confident to talk down to them.

"Alright, that's it!" screamed the rook as she ran at Kage, ready to attack with all of her might.

Just before she even thought about how to strike him, Kage had his knee planted into her stomach. She fell onto the ground and coughed up a small amount of blood. She them slowly stood back up and attacked Kage again. This time, Kage sensed that the two pawns were attacking with her.

" _Man, as much fun as I am having, and as much as I want to keep fighting, we need to hurry up and get to Prez._ " Kage thought to himself.

Kage looked over to Kiba, who was in the middle of his own battle, though he clearly had the upper hand. Thanks to his sacred gear, he could handle whatever she had to throw at him.

Suddenly, Kage had a crazy idea.

He ran over to Kiba and he stood close. "Hey Kiba, you remember what I said earlier about a combo move." asked Kage.

"Yeah." Kiba replied.

"Well, let's do it." said Kage.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"Just activate your sacred gear, I'll handle the rest." Kage reassured Kiba.

"All right, Sword Birth!" screamed Kiba as he activated his gear and swords began to form from thin air within the ground.

" **Transfer!** " cried Kage's sacred gear as he placed his hand on Kiba's back.

As the power of Kage's sacred gear transferred to Kiba, causing his sacred gear to become much more powerful, several swords began to appear all over the place. Each of Riser's pieces, except for Ravel, was pierced by the swords.

" **Two pawns, one knight, and one rook from the Phoenix House as been retired.** " said the referee over the intercom.

"Hell yeah!" Both Kage and Kiba exclaimed at the same time.

" **One queen from the Gremory House has been retired.** " said the referee over the intercom.

"No way!" Kage exclaimed.

Suddenly, a large explosion hit the ground only a few feet from where he was standing.

After the dust had settled, he saw Kiba was charred and near death.

"Kiba, stay with me, man!" Kage exclaimed.

Kiba fell to the ground and disappeared. " **One knight retired from the Gremory House.** "

"Kiba, no." Kage said to himself quietly.


	13. Chapter 13: Fist Fightin' Son of a Bitch

Kage looked up to see Riser's queen above him.

"You're Riser's queen!" shouted Kage.

"Wow, a knight and queen in one game." said the queen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kage shouted to her again.

The queen turned her back on Kage and headed over to where Rias and Riser were at.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you… you… whore!" Kage exclaimed.

The queen turned around to Kage with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Ah, I see I've pushed a button." said Kage.

The queen simply shook her head to clear the insult out of her thoughts and headed over to Riser again.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Kage, "I almost had her."

Kage decided to follow the queen's suit and headed over to the building.

Just as he was about to enter, Ravel, Riser's sister and bishop, stopped him.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." said Ravel.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Kage.

"You're out of options." Ravel started, "Us Phoenix's are practically invincible. And if that weren't enough, we have these."

Ravel flashed a tiny little bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"These are Phoenix tears, they're able to heal all wounds." Ravel explained, "Queen Yuballuna and I have these."

"You can use items!?" Kage exclaimed, "That's gay."

"So, yeah, you guys are done." said Ravel, "Nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide."

Kage walked past her, ignoring her existence.

"Hey, get back here!" Ravel exclaimed, irritated that he just brushed her off, "You guys are going to lose anyways, why not stay with me where it's safe?"

Kage snapped his head around to look at Ravel.

Ravel could see a dark, fiery look in Kage's eye's, even through his glasses.

"If you get in my way, no invincibility bullshit will stop me from killing you." said Kage with a voice intimidating enough that it sent a shudder up Ravel's spine.

Kage turned to go to Rias once again.

Ravel stood there, frozen. That look in Kage's eyes had completely frozen her. But, what?

Ravel thought about it, and then she finally knew. A red glare in his eyes, some strange glare that shone through his glasses that small bulbs of light. Something about them caused her to freeze up, and she felt an emotion that she couldn't explain.

Maybe, fear?

…

Kage ran through the building, trying to get upstairs to where Rias was at.

Kage stopped and looked around.

"This should be it." said Kage, "I should be able to promote here."

"Promotion, queen!" Kage exclaimed.

After the promotion, Kage continued to run through the building until he reached the stairway to get on top of the school.

Riser and Rias stood face-to-face at the top of the school.

"I'm going to finish everyone one of you off." said Riser, "Why don't you just quit and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Fuck you!" shouted Rias.

"Just give up already." Riser said, clearly pissed off.

"You're just embarrassing your father and Sirzechs." said Riser, "Face it, it's over."

Suddenly, Kage kicked the door open, taking it off of its hinges and barely missing Riser.

"I'm here, Rias!" exclaimed Kage.

"Kage!" exclaimed.

"Ugh, I see Ravel let you by." said Riser.

"Shall I take care of the pawn and bishop?" asked Yuballuna.

"Nah, I can handle this myself." said Riser, "Then they'll finally respect me."

"Yeah right." said Rias, "As long as I am standing, I won't let you win."

"I've got your back Rias." said Kage, "Asia, you just finish healing Rias."

"I don't think so." said Yuballuna as she used magic to stop Asia.

"You bitch." said Kage, "Well, looks like we're just gonna have to finish this the way it is now. This isn't the end, not if I have anything to do about it."

"Agreed." Rias replied.

"Boosted Gear, let's go!" exclaimed Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried out the gear.

Kage began to wobble and become dazed.

"Woah, what's going on here?" asked Kage as his boosted gear began to disappear.

"Looks like you've used up a bit too much of your power." said Riser, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's not gonna stop me." said Kage.

Kage began to throw punches at Riser, but since Kage had become much slower, Riser dodged each punch with ease.

After ducking one of Kage's punches, Riser followed it up with an uppercut. Kage fell over onto his back, groaning as he got back up. Kage began to attack again, but Riser continued to dodge each punch.

"I've had enough of this." said Riser.

Riser punched Kage across the face and followed up with a series of punches to Kage's body, causing Kage to cough up blood after several punches. Riser then hit Kage hard enough that he rolled into the wall.

"Riser, stop!" exclaimed Rias as she grabbed onto Riser's arm.

"Shut up, bitch." said Riser as he slapped Rias with the back of his hand, sending her rolling on the ground.

Kage's eyes widened his eyes in fury.

"You will learn to know your place once you become my bride." said Riser, holding up Rias' chin with his index finger.

Riser felt somebody tap in on his shoulder.

"Hey, Riser." said Kage

When he looked behind him, he saw Kage standing over him with his boosted gear deployed.

Kage smirked at Riser once he'd turned his head "Has anybody told you that you hit like a bitch." said Kage.

Kage punched Riser, sending him rolling away from Rias.

"Rias, are you alright?" Kage asked Rias.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Rias.

"You stay back, I'll deal with him." said Kage.

"Kage, wait." said Rias.

"Don't worry Rias, I won't let him win." said Kage, "I won't let him have you."

"This is something, some low-class pawn thinks he can take on a high-class devil." said Riser with a scoff, "Especially the likes of me. Just who do you think you are?"

"I am Kage Nakamura, servant of Gremory Household." said Kage.

Sorry it's been so long since I've last posted a chapter. I've been under some stress trying to juggle work, medical conditions, and family issues all at once. But, I hope to keep up and update more often.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight Till Death

Kage stood, watching Riser stand up.

"How dare you even think to put your hands on a high-class devil such as myself." said Riser.

"How dare you put your hands on Prez." replied Kage.

"I'll make you pay for that." said Riser.

"Well, let's just see." said Kage.

Kage looked at Riser as hatred filled his veins, his blood boiling from anger.

Kage flew at Riser, punching him across the face. Kage began to send a series of blows to Riser's face and body, which he followed up by a kick across the jaw, sending Riser into the wall.

Riser stood up, his face plastered with anger. "You idiot, you absolute fool." said Riser, "Do you know who you're messing with?"

"What's that matter?" Kage asked, "All that matters is that I'm gonna kill you."

Kage charged at Riser again, throwing punches at Riser. Riser dodged each punch that Kage threw.

" _C'mon, just a little more_." Kage thought to himself.

Finally, the time came.

" **Boost**!" cried Kage's sacred gear.

Kage felt the boost of energy as he began to throw his punches faster and harder, able to land quite a few on Riser. Kage finally laid one good hit on Riser, knocking him back a few feet.

"I'm starting to get irritated by this." said Riser.

"I think that every time you talk." replied Kage.

Riser gritted his teeth. "Alright, let's go."

Riser charged at Kage, throwing punches. Kage dodged the punches, countering a few with a punch.

"C'mon, you're not even trying." said Kage.

"You're not worth the effort." said Riser.

"I just might here." said Kage as he jumped back.

" **Explosion**." cried Kage's sacred gear.

"Let's go." said Kage.

Kage flew at Riser, throwing punch after punch, landing each one. Kage kicked Riser's side, then threw a body shot, then an uppercut. Riser stumbled back a little. Kage blasted magic at Riser, which he dodged.

"Seems like you missed me." said Riser.

"Maybe you, but not her." said Kage as he pointed behind him.

Riser turned to see Yubelluna on the ground, hurt. While Riser was looking at her, Kage kicked Riser across the head, sending him rolling.

Kage walked over to Yubelluna as she laid on the ground. She looked over to the vile of phoenix tears she had been given. Just as she had gotten ahold of it, Kage stepped on her wrist, which caused her to drop it.

"Looking for these?" asked Kage as he looked towards the vile.

"I don't think so." Kage said as he crushed the vile.

Kage picked Yubelluna up by her throat and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you I was gonna kick your ass." said Kage with a grin on his face.

Kage placed his other hand on her stomach.

"This is for Kiba and Akeno." said Kage, "Goodbye, bitch." Kage said as he blasted her in the stomach.

Yubelluna fell to the ground from the roof and disappeared.

" **One Queen from the Phoenix has been retired**." said the referee over the intercom.

Kage let out a sigh and looked over to Rias and Asia.

"You guys ok?" asked Kage.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Rias.

"Asia, do you think you can heal Prez?" asked Kage.

"I don't think I can." said Asia, "I don't have the energy."

Kage looked down to the vile of phoenix tears, broken, underneath his feet.

" _Way to go Kage_." Kage thought to himself, " _You could have used that, you fucking dumbass_."

Riser stood up, fury burning in his eyes.

"Ah, you're back for more, huh?" asked Kage.

"I'm finally through with this, I'm ending this right now!" exclaimed Riser.

"Well, let's do this, then." replied Kage.

Kage and Riser both charged at each other. Just as Kage was about to throw a punch, Riser was suddenly out of his sight. As soon as he lost sight of him, he felt Riser's knee drive heavily into his stomach.

Kage flew back, crashing onto the ground. Kage turned his head over, coughing heavily. He's never felt a hit that heavy before in his life.

Kage slowly started to get back up to his feet, shaken up by the blow that Riser had landed on him.

Kage charged at him once again, hoping to maybe hit him. Riser threw a punch that was at an incredible speed, Kage barely had time to dodge it. Kage then turned around to kick him, Riser then stopped his foot, grabbed a hold of it, and threw Kage. Kage skidded across the ground, rolling back onto his feet.

" _Holy shit!_ " Kage thought to himself, " _So this is Riser's strength that he's been holding back? I wish that I could boost my power again, but I need to stall for more time so I can restore my energy._ "

Kage set himself into a fighting stance, ready to fight again. But this time, he knew that he needed to take up a new tactic: defense. He knew that his attacks weren't as strong or fast as Riser's and wouldn't be able to do any damage until he could boost his powers once again, so he just needed to wait it out until he could do so.

Riser stood a few feet away from Kage, both staring into each other's eyes. Riser charged at Kage, throwing punches at him. Kage blocked and dodged them as best as he could, some of them still making contact with him, but none of them were near as heavy as the first hits he had taken. Kage could feel that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, as he could tell that Riser's attacks were beginning to overwhelm and he couldn't hold up.

" _C'mon, just a little bit more._ " Kage thought to himself, waiting for the moment he could boost his power.

Just as Kage felt that he was at his limit, he felt his energy come back to him. Kage jumped back and kept some distance between he and Riser.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear.

" _It might not be much, but it'll help me go until I can finally boost it up all of the way._ " Kage thought to himself.

Kage charged at Riser, throwing a kick to the side of his head. Riser ducked it and tried to throw a punch at Kage's face.

Riser's eyes widened in surprise as Kage held back his. Kage threw Riser's hand to the side and threw a punch at Riser's face, which Riser dodged, then Riser threw a punch and Kage followed suit. Each one of them threw punches at one another, the other ducking or dodging the other's punch.

Finally, as Kage saw an opening, he jumped up and did a front flip leading into a heel kick. Riser put up his forearm and blocked the kicked. Kage then jumped back and landed on his feet. As soon as Kage land, Riser took another hit at Kage's mid-section, sending him flying into a wall next to Rias and Asia and coughing up blood.

"Oh my God, Kage, are you alright?!" asked Rias.

Kage rose back to his feet and wiped the blood off his chin. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear.

"At least, I'm fine now." said Kage.

Kage charged at Riser at a much faster speed than he had before, a speed that caught Riser off-guard. In Riser's shock, Kage punched Riser in the stomach, sending him onto the ground. Riser gritted his teeth and growled at Kage.

"You want to get serious, then let's get _serious_." said Riser.

Kage felt a rise in energy, all of it being emitted by Riser. Kage knew that it was gonna be a rough fight from here on out.

"Okay, but it's time for me to take a step up, too." said Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear.

" _Fuck, there's no way that I can handle this until I can reach my "explosion" stage, and even then it'll be difficult to keep up. I'm not sure how long I can last, but hopefully long enough that I can power up one more time. I'll just have to roll with the punches and hope that I can make it through. Well, there's no more time to waste now, it's time to fight. Let's go_." Kage thought to himself.

Riser and Kage stood across from each other, ready to fight.

They then charged at each other, each of them aiming to throw the first punch.


	15. Ch 15: Broken Down and Busted

Kage threw the first punch, absolutely missing Riser. He threw punch after punch, none of them coming close to hitting riser.

 _"What the hell, I can't even get close to touching this guy."_ Kage thought to himself, _"If I only had the energy to use my "explosion". I might not even make it much longer if my energy won't build up in time."_

Kage threw another punch, which Riser dodged and followed up with a hook to Kage's side.

Kage stumbled back a few steps then attempted to hit him again.

With each attack, all of them missing, he noticed they began to get slower and slower.

 _"Oh no, this is bad, really bad."_ Kage thought to himself.

Riser kicked Kage in the side of his head, knocking him onto the ground.

"So, is this all you have left to give me." said Riser, "Where did all of your confidence go? What made you think you were going to beat me?"

"Because I have to fight for Prez, and I'll take out anything in my path that I have to for her." said Kage.

"Well, I am an immovable object that sands before your path." said Riser, "You're trying to do the impossible, and you will learn your place."

"As long as I'm still breathing, you won't be in my way much longer." said Kage.

Kage lunged at Riser.

"Well, how about I fix that." said Riser as he kneed Kage in the stomach.

Kage folded over on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"No matter what you do or how hard you try, will never defeat me." said Riser.

 _"I can't get my energy to restore any faster, I'm gonna need a way to catch a break so I can catch a breath."_ Kage thought to himself.

Kage got up again and jumped towards Riser.

As Riser was about to throw another punch at Kage, Kage blasted the ground with magic, clouding the area with dust.

Kage jumped on the roof of the building, glad that his distraction worked.

He stood, trying his best to catch his breath and build up as much energy as possible before the dust settled.

Riser stood in the dust, coughing and trying to rub the dust from his eyes.

"Get over here you coward!" exclaimed Riser.

Kage stood on the roof, watching the dust as it began to settle.

Riser finally rubbed all of the dust from his eyes and looked up at Kage.

"You cheap bastard, how dare you try to pull something like that on me." said Riser.

"Well, it worked as well as I needed it to." said Kage.

" **Boost**!" cried Kage's gear.

"Alright, let's go." said Kage as he jumped from the roof to the balcony, "I think I've caught my second wind."

Riser threw a punch at Kage, which to Kage's surprise, he handled a little better. He blocked the punch and moved back a couple steps.

Riser threw punch after punch, each one Kage tried to block. He wasn't fast enough to block all of them, a few of them making contact. Kage felt himself being pushed back with each punched, stepping closer and closer into a wall.

Just before Kage hit the wall, he rolled past Riser.

" **Boost!** " cried out Kage's gear.

Kage then shot a blast aimed for Riser's head.

After the blast, Kage jumped back to gain a little distance. Kage wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't stupid enough to figure that that blast would have done the trick.

Once the dust settled, Riser stood there with his arm in front of his face, blocking the blast.

"You think that trick was enough to do any damage to me?" asked Riser.

Kage ran at Riser, throwing a punch at him, which Riser blocked. Kage threw more punches at him, Riser blocking each one with ease. Finally, Kage caught him off guard by sweeping his feet underneath him, knocking Riser onto the ground.

Kage jumped up and shot a blast at Riser, which he rolled away from before it hit him.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear just as he hit the ground.

"Alright, no more tactics, here we go." said Kage.

Kage began to attack Riser, throwing combinations of kicks and punches, each one of them faster than the last.

Riser was caught off guard by this sudden boost of power. He had difficulty in blocking and avoiding his attack.

Kage finally landed a solid punch on Riser, knocking a few steps. When Riser got stable, he was met by another punch from Kage, which sent him back a few feet onto the ground.

Kage went on the attack again, but now, Riser was becoming more aware that his attacks were increasing in speed and power. He was now blocking and dodging Kage's attacks with more ease.

" _Damn him, I've lost so much energy, and he still has tons to spare._ " Kage thought to himself, " _I've boosted my gear quited a few times, but I still don't have near the energy for "explosion", and I sure as hell won't any time soon. I don't think I can stall long enough to either, I'm gonna have to find another way. But I've run out of tactics, and Riser will be expecting them now too. I have no idea what I'm gonna do now but to keep fighting for as long as I can._ "

Riser threw a punch at Kage, which he ducked and threw a punch at Riser's stomach. Kage then threw a left hook and a right uppercut at Riser's face and finished off with a kick to the side of the head.

"That's it, I've had enough of fooling around!" exclaimed Riser.

Riser emitted a boost of energy, enough that Kage, Rias, and Asia could feel as it caused it blew like wind.

Riser charged at Kage, much faster than Kage had been able to prepare for.

Riser began to barrage a series of punches and kicks on Kage, each of them landing with ease, as Kage was not fast enough to block or dodge a single one of them. Riser finally punched Kage in the face hard enough that it sent him flying into a wall. When Kage came to, Riser kneed Kage in the stomach hard enough that it almost broke the wall. Riser then punched Kage in the face over and over again until Kage spit out some blood. Kage became dazed, leaning against the wall.

"Kage!" yelled out Rias.

"Prez. Asia." Kage said quietly.

Riser looked back to Rias and Asia.

Riser smiled to himself as an evil thought came to his mind.

"Well, in compensation for wasting my time and energy, I'm going to punish you before I kill you." said Riser as he formed flams into his hand.

"I'm going to kill them first." said Riser.

"No!" yelled Kage, running to Rias and Asia.

It was too late, he shot the powerful flames of the phoenix at Rias and Asia.

Kage jumped in front of the flames to block them.

"Kage, no!" screamed Rias.

"Don't worry Rias, I will save you, no matter the cost." said Kage.

Kage put up his arms to block the flames just as they made contact.

Rias and Asia covered their heads and braced as the flames hit.

Riser pulled back on the flames.

His eyes widened with surprised at what he saw when the flames disappeared, and the dust settled.

When Rias and Asia had opened their eyes to look to where Kage stood, the expression on their face's became surprised as well.

Kage stood behind a magic shield, which had blocked the flames.

When Kage opened his eyes, he looked at his hands, and he had become surprised as much as everyone else.

Suddenly, he saw that not only did his right arm have his sacred gear, but his left arm did as well. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt an overwhelming surge of energy flowing through his body that he had never felt before.

As he prepared to boost, he could feel his power rising more and more to a level that he would have never imagined.

"Let's do this." said Kage.

" **Boost!** " cried Kage's gear.

A burst of energy emitted from Kage that matched with Riser's, the energy caused a burst like wind as well.

Kage felt the energy coursing throughout his body.

"Let's get real." said Kage as he looked over to Riser.

Sorry for not posting for so long. I've been so busy with schooling and work that i haven't really had the time to do this and, quite frankly, I lost a lot of motivation as well. I've been in quite a writers' block and I wrote this chapter trying to work my way out of it, so I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty. But, I'll try to post more often and hopefully get out of my writers' block.

Also, I'm gonna write another fanfic (which I'm hoping will help more with my writers block), so keep your eyes open if you're interested.


End file.
